Arizkun
by FaiNeko
Summary: Iruka es un maestro de escuela buscando por una distracción, pero encuentra algo más que cambiará su vida y su percepción de las leyendas, el mismo se volverá parte de una, si está dispuesto a seguir el relato.AU,IruKaka,Lemon,Rom,Fant,Drama.De regreso!
1. Arizkun 1

Hola! Como pueden ver estoy subiendo los fics que saque de aquí, una vez más, afortunadamente encontré este, pensé que lo había perdido pero no fue así ^^.

Espero lo disfruten los que no lo habían leído.

Es un AU mezclado con fantasía y romance. Iruka es un maestro de escuela buscando por una distracción, pero encuentra algo más que cambiará su vida y su percepción de las leyendas, el mismo se volverá parte de una si está dispuesto a seguir el relato.

Disfruten y dejen comentarios si lo desean ^^.

* * *

No todo lo que ves es lo que parece ser.

"Dónde estoy?..." dijo Iruka Umino un poco frustrado, el era un maestro de educación primaria que había venido de intercambio a España para hacer prácticas con los niños, uno de sus compañeros del trabajo le había dicho que podía ir a un lugar llamado Arizkun solo siguiendo la carretera de Urdax, le dio todas las señas para llegar, pero para el extranjero era un poco confuso encontrar la desviación que lo llevaría a la ciudad que estaba buscando.

"Ya cruce el río, se supone que la desviación para llegar debe estar cerca" dijo mientras intentaba mantener la vista en el camino y revisar el mapa que traía en su mano derecha.

"No debe ser muy lejos de aquí" se dijo dejando caer el mapa sobre el asiento a su lado, ya estaba un poco frustrado porque llevaba mucho tiempo de camino desde la ciudad de Pamplona. Su amigo le había dicho que era un paseo muy hermoso y que debía aprovechar ya que era el tiempo de las fiestas en el lugar y eso era algo que no podía dejar de aprovechar.

Al menos el clima era bueno, estaba medio nublado aunque habían dicho en el sistema meteorológico que tal vez habría algo de lluvia, cosa que él no creía mucho ya que ellos siempre tienden a equivocarse….

Justo terminaba de pensar eso cuando comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de agua sobre su parabrisas, en ese momento Iruka supo que ese viaje no iba a ser tan divertido.

"Cuando regrese Esteban es hombre muerto" dijo en voz enojada y viendo el camino con más detenimiento porque cada vez la lluvia se hacía más intensa.

Pudo ver una señal de transito cerca de él así que bajó la velocidad, pero de repente algo enorme se atravesó en su camino y tuvo que dar un enfreno para evitar pegarle, sujetado al volante parpadeó unas veces para ver si lo que había visto estaba frente a él o solo era un animal del bosque que había pasado, su corazón estaba latiendo muy aprisa por el susto, tomo algunos respiros profundos para calmarse un poco antes de salir.

Como buen hombre precavido, siempre tenía a la mano las cosas necesarias para cualquier clima, ya que como no era su país de origen era muy difícil para el leer el clima como lo solía hacer en su ciudad natal.

Tomó el paraguas que estaba detrás de su asiento y bajó con precaución ya que no podía ver claramente si venia algún vehículo en la carretera, bajó y se dio cuenta que la tormenta era más fuerte de lo que parecía en el interior de su auto.

Con cuidado caminó hacia el frente de su vehículo pero no vio nada, lo que no se dio cuenta es que estaba siendo observado por un ser supuestamente no existente desde el follaje del bosque a su alrededor. Iruka suspiro de alivio al ver que no había logrado golpear al animal que le había salido al paso, aprovechando que estaba fuera se acercó un poco a la señal de transito que se encontraba a la orilla del camino, para leer la inscripción en ella.

"Va a Arizkun?" le preguntó una voz demasiado cerca que lo asustó haciéndolo saltar lejos de donde provenía, al voltear casi con el corazón en la boca pudo ver que era un hombre de cabellos plata que sobresalían por debajo de la cubierta que era como una especie de capucha de piel de borrego que oscurecía su rostro.

Tartamudeando un poco por el susto y por la impresión de ver a alguien salir de la nada le respondió afirmativamente, el hombre rió un poco por lo bajo ya que el extraño parecía ser alguien agradable.

"Si lo desea puedo llevarlo a la ciudad?, conozco bien el camino" le dijo el hombre con una voz sorpresivamente amistosa cosa que el maestro no había notado hasta ese momento.

"Es usted de por esta zona?" le preguntó Iruka un poco incierto ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar con extraños que se veían tan sospechosos en medio de la nada.

"Usted podría decir que sí, pero que le parece si platicamos en su auto fuera de la lluvia" le respondió él extraño moviendo su mano por debajo de la capucha larga señalando hacia el automotor del joven maestro.

"Oh….s-si, vamos esta lluvia está muy fría y podemos pescar un resfriado" Iruka con todo el alboroto en su mente por causa del extraño había olvidado por completo la lluvia. Iruka entró del lado del conductor y abrió la puerta para que el otro hombre pudiera entrar.

Una vez los dos dentro y lejos de la lluvia el hombre se retiró la capucha de la cabeza rebelando como ya lo había percibido el maestro cabellos de color plata, un rostro sorpresivamente amable...y si el maestro de escuela se permitía pensar, muy apuesto, lo único que era algo extraño era que el hombre tenía un ojo de color rojo que difería del otro que era más bien de un color oscuro pero con la luz no se podía decir a ciencia cierta de qué color era.

"Muy bien hacia donde?" le dijo Iruka después de un momento de observación, que estaba seguro que para el otro hombre no había pasado desapercibido.

_Estupido gay, como haces eso con un extraño, bien podría ser un asesino en serie o un asesino que mata personas perdidas o un asesino oportunista...creo que debo dejar de ver tantas series de asesinos_ pensó el maestro de escuela muestras seguía la marcha

"Disculpe... pero creo que acaba de pasar la desviación que va hacia Arizkun" le dijo el hombre intentando no sonar tan burlón, ya que había tratado de llamar la atención del joven desde hacía algunos metros para que tomara el camino correcto.

"Ah!" dijo Iruka cuando se dio cuenta que había estado metido en sus pensamientos demasiado que había olvidado por completo al hombre a su lado, extrañamente.

Observando el camino pudo ver un pequeño espacio en el que podía dar vuelta para regresar " Lo..lo siento, estaba concentrado en el camino por la lluvia" le mintió al hombre riendo un poco y portando un sonrojo en el rostro por la pena.

El hombre sentado a su lado sonrió observando al enigmático y exótico hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no había conocido a alguien así, tal vez este año no sería tan aburrido como los anteriores, pensó el hombre suspirando un poco.

Tomando el suspiro como mala señal, Iruka volteó a ver al hombre de reojo para ver si no estaba muy molesto con él, pero al voltear se encontró con una sonrisa hermosa, ojos que sonreían también y una mano señalando hacia su izquierda, en ese momento se dio cuenta que acababa de pasar la desviación nuevamente.

El hombre de cabellos plata no pudo más que reír a carcajada abierta por toda la situación, era divertido ver al joven ponerse de color rojo y hacer esos sonidos de estrés, al final Iruka río junto con él y por fin entraron al camino que los llevaría a la ciudad. La lluvia terminó al poco tiempo de camino haciendo que el paraje pudiera verse mejor.

"Dijo que es usted de por aquí?" preguntó Iruka intentando salvar un poco de orgullo después de lo que había sucedido.

"Pues...si y no, pero vine al festival que es a lo que supongo que usted viene" le respondió en hombre con una sonrisa " ah, por cierto puedes llamarme Kakashi" terminó de decirle.

"Kakashi" repitió Iruka probando el nombre en su boca, sonaba algo familiar, pero no quería parecer rudo con el hombre así que decidió no decir nada al respecto, "Iruka Umino" le dijo después de un momento.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver la sonrisa de Kakashi, _ese hombre sonríe demasiado_, pensó Iruka un poco extrañado, nunca nadie había estado tan feliz de estar a su lado en el pasado, _tal vez sea porque siempre tiendo a regañar demasiado_ pensó un momento.

"Vengo al carnaval, un amigo me dijo que era algo que no podía dejar de ver antes de irme" le dijo Iruka después de darse cuenta de que su soledad era por su culpa y por ese temperamento del diablo que no podía controlar. "Y tu porque vienes? Puedo hablarte de tu?" le dijo intentando ser natural y amistoso.

"Si es un placer que lo hagas. Bueno soy una parte importante del festival soy el Hartza" le respondió Kakashi murmurando la última parte con un poco de tristeza.

"El Hartza, qué es eso?" dijo Iruka genuinamente interesado. Lo que sorprendió a Kakashi, ya que no era común de que alguien no conociera la leyenda, pero ahora que veía con más detenimiento al hombre, parecía que no era de por ahí, incluso tenía un aire de extranjero, pero hablaba muy bien el idioma de los habitantes del pueblo.

"Bueno, que te parece si me dices que sabes del festival al que vamos y así te completo la información" ofreció Kakashi con una sonrisa que hizo que Iruka sintiera escalofríos..

"oh...este...mmh...pues la verdad no se mucho de eso...solo vine por ver..y descansar?" terminó Iruka sintiéndose completamente estúpido por no haber investigado a donde se estaba metiendo, que tal si era un rito pagano donde matan al extranjero ignorante y... _definitivamente debo dejar de ver esos programas_, pensó riendo….

"Da vuelta a la derecha" escuchó a Kakashi decir, afortunadamente esta vez sí escuchó al hombre, ya que si no hubieran terminado en el bosque, dio vuelta como se le indicó y esperó pacientemente para que su compañero de viaje le explicara más acerca de a donde se dirigían.

"Bien, deja te cuento un poco del lugar al que vamos primero, Arizkun es un lugar muy antiguo, siempre han salido adelante a pesar de todas las cosas, su ciudad tiene un porte especial, son personas que cuidan mucho sus tradiciones ancestrales y de esta ciudad han salido personajes muy relevantes en la historia de esta región " le dijo sonriendo un poco al final.

"Suena un lugar bastante antiguo, pero con historia" comentó Iruka sonriendo un poco por saber que estaba entrando a un lugar especial, pero por alguna razón sintió que Kakashi estaba hablando como si él hubiera visto todo eso suceder.

"Es un lugar hermoso y prospero, te va a gustar mucho, tiene lugares verdes y prados en donde puedes andar a caballo o simplemente caminar, aunque las personas son un poco recelosas en otras épocas del año, durante el carnaval son más abiertas" le continuó diciendo después de asentir con la cabeza al comentario de Iruka.

"Como recelosas?" preguntó Iruka sintiendo un poco de inseguridad, por su naturaleza gay y eso, espero que no quemen brujas o algo así, pensó un poco alarmado.

"Bueno en la antigüedad había muchas personas que practicaban ciencias ocultas ancestrales, tu sabes lo que comúnmente se le denomina magia y eso, pero en la actualidad ya casi no hay nada de eso, incluso hay un convento de monjas Clarisas en donde algunas veces puedo llegar cuando estoy enfermo o herido, son unas mujeres muy amables, además tiene un órgano fabuloso en ese lugar" le dijo sonriendo y viendo hacia abajo.

"Suena un lugar donde hay de todo"

"Si lo hay, la gente ha cambiado mucho, y eso es bueno para mí en cierta medida. Solo los Agotes son los únicos que siguen siendo casi igual que en el pasado, algunas veces tengo algunos problemas con ello, pero últimamente me han dejado tranquilo"

"Agotes?" preguntó Iruka, quien estaba admirando los bellos parajes y los señalamientos que indicaban que estaban cerca de llegar al centro de Arizkun.

"Oh, bueno ellos son descendientes de guerreros muy antiguos, gente fuerte y muy bien cimentada en sus tradiciones, ellos son o más bien fueron considerados hasta hace poco herejes , se dice que tienen un palmo de cola, cosa que nunca he visto, de hecho a ellos se les culpaba por haber contaminado la zona con sus ideas diferentes, fuero discriminados mucho tiempo y eso los hizo un poco ariscos con las personas, a mi no me quieren y siempre intentan acabar conmigo, pero no es algo sencillo" le dijo rascando su cabeza y sonrojándose un poco.

"Como es...ovejas!" dijo Iruka emocionado al ver a un pequeño rebaño de alrededor de 25 ovejas pastando, con su lana de color blanca y sus caritas del mismo color.

Iruka detuvo el auto para verlas mejor, salió casi corriendo por la emoción, Kakashi lo siguió lentamente después de averiguar cómo se abría la puerta del carro, al salir se quedó parado en la puerta viendo como el cuerpo del joven se movía para ver al rebaño que para él era algo natural.

De pronto sintió a alguien cerca de él, volteó rápidamente y pudo ver a Mizuki uno de los Agotes, de cabellos color gris, largos hasta la orilla del rostro, ropas típicas de trabajo y una expresión poco amigable hacia Kakashi, el joven se acercó un poco al vehículo con pasos altivos.

"Oh, Kakashi que gusto verte por aquí, estás listo para el festival?" le dijo en tono burlón.. Kakashi se sintió un poco tenso, porque no sabía que es lo que estaba planeando su prácticamente enemigo natural. El y otros eran los únicos que tenían las sospechas más acertadas acerca de su verdadera naturaleza y no dudaban en darlas a conocer no importando a quien.

"Si lo estoy", le contestó Kakashi intentando actuar normal y no atraer mucho la atención del joven Iruka quien estaba embelesado con la vista y las ovejas, incluso estaba tomando fotos como buen turista.

"Y quién es esa belleza?" le preguntó moviendo su mano hacia Iruka quien estaba al borde del otro lado del camino tomando fotos

"Solo un turista" le respondió fingiendo desinterés.

"Estas seguro, puedo detectar en ti algo más que eso, te gusta, no es cierto?" le dijo viéndolo de reojo sin dejar de voltear hacia donde estaba Iruka.

"No particularmente" le respondió con voz aburrida.

"Él nunca se fijará en un animal como tú" le dijo volteándolo a ver a los ojos con una sonrisa de maldad, al ver que su comentario no había causado ninguna reacción del otro hombre como siempre, decidió hacer algo en lugar de decir.

El y su familia habían pasado generaciones intentando descubrirlo, pero no habían podido hacer nada para lograrlo, solo sabían que si lo lograban obtendrían una gran recompensa de sus dioses.

Mizuki se movió en dirección del joven que seguía admirando la vista en ese momento, Kakashi se movió rápidamente porque sabía la verdadera identidad y forma de Mizuki, sabia en carne propia que tan peligroso podía ser.

"Hola" dijo Mizuki acercándose al joven con una sonrisa amable y actitud casual, lo que hizo que Kakashi emitiera un sonido grave en lo profundo de su garganta, que por suerte no fue escuchado por el joven pero no paso desapercibido para Mizuki, quien sonrió mas.

"Oh, hola" dijo Iruka al ver al extraño con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora, pero al ver a Kakashi caminando detrás de él, se sintió un poco más confiado porque por alguna razón se sentía cómodo en su presencia.

"Puedo ver que eres un turista, vienes al carnaval puedo asumir" extendió su mano como gesto de amabilidad, Iruka aceptó el gesto pero no le dio una sonrisa sincera, cosa que pudo percibir Kakashi a la perfección, haciéndolo sentir un poco más en paz.

"Si, Kakashi me está comentando algo, para poder disfrutarlo con todo el conocimiento" le dijo sin darle cabida a más.

"Muy bien, el es un conocedor en el área, ya te platicó del Hartza?" le dijo intentando ser amistoso y hacer que se abriera a él, para tomar la oportunidad de hacer algo y descubrir a la bestia.

"Bueno, me dijo algo, pero aun no hemos terminado de hablar" contestó Iruka no gustándole para nada la actitud del extraño, pero no queriendo ser rudo o grosero en caso de que ese fuera uno de los hombres que quemaban gays en la plaza.

"Bueno, déjame te digo algo de ese animal del demonio, es una mezcla entre oso con cuernos de carnero, que en el festival se viste de pieles de oveja para ocultar su verdadera identidad, malvada y asesina. Es un animal lunar por lo tanto tiene cualidades femeninas, hay quien dice que es un macho pero que puede tener crías, es toda una aberración de la naturaleza. Sin dejar de contar que en su vientre lleva las almas de los muertos, es el señor de las almas y de la caza, o del asesinato si lo ves de esa forma. Es el señor de la lujuria, la ira y la gula. En resumidas cuentas es un animal peligroso que sigue las ordenes del mal" terminó de decir volteando con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Kakashi, quien intentó no mostrar el hecho de que esas palabras lo habían herido, porque el realmente se sentía atraído por el joven. Pero lo que sorprendió a Mizuki fue que, como vino el dolor cambió por una sonrisa y una actitud relajada

"Ma, eso no es cierto, el Hartza es un ser que si come para sobrevivir, pero nunca mata sin razón, además es considerado como el protector de las aldeas, de las parejas y de los animales domésticos. Su trabajo es proteger a los suyos... Es además el señor de las plantas textiles flexibles y se le relaciona con San Blas. El Hartza simboliza el renacimiento después de la muerte, anuncia la llegada de la primavera y la llegada de nuevas y renovadas energías" terminó de decir rascando su cabeza un poco.

"Creo que me gusta más la visión de Kakashi de ese animal" dijo Iruka sonriendo y tocando la cicatriz en su nariz un poco después de decir esas palabras.

"Bueno creo que es hora de continuar el camino, se está haciendo tarde" comentó Kakashi sintiéndose feliz porque era la primera vez que alguien decía eso del Hartza.

"Es cierto, con permiso, pero tenemos que continuar" se disculpó Iruka con el hombre desconocido y se dirigió a su automóvil con Kakashi caminando cerca de él.

Ambos subieron al automóvil mientras Mizuki los observaba desde el otro lado del camino, el joven era inteligente, no se había dejado engañar en los más mínimo por sus buenos modales, cosas que no había pasado antes, siempre había podido quitar a las personas de estar cerca de Kakashi, pero esta vez parecía que sería algo mas difícil, no iba a permitir que esa bestia fuera feliz, pero tal vez con compañía podría ser más fácil capturarlo.

Continuará…


	2. Arizkun 2

Este es el capítulo dos, los subí al mismo tiempo porque en si es un capítulo largo pero junto es un poco pesado para leerlo, pienso que de esta forma es mejor ^^.

Disfruten!

_**Precaución**_: Contenido cítrico adelante.

* * *

Ambos subieron al automóvil mientras Mizuki los observaba desde el otro lado del camino, el joven era inteligente, no se había dejado engañar en los más mínimo por sus buenos modales, cosas que no había pasado antes, siempre había podido quitar a las personas de estar cerca de Kakashi, pero esta vez parecía que sería algo mas difícil, no iba a permitir que esa bestia fuera feliz, pero tal vez con compañía podría ser más fácil capturarlo.

"Cuál es el nombre de ese río?" le preguntó Iruka a Kakashi quien había entrado en el automóvil con una expresión muy seria.

"Es el Bidasoa, sus aguas son muy frías pero refrescantes al mismo tiempo" le respondió Kakashi sintiéndose un poco mejor después de las palabras de Mizuki..

"Este lugar es muy hermoso, las casas lo son también, y donde es 'La casa rural Larrañea'?" le preguntó Iruka recordando que no le había dicho nada a Kakashi del lugar a donde iba a quedarse mientras estaba en la ciudad.

"Ese lugar está en el centro al lado de la plaza, vas a quedarte ahí?" le dijo sorprendido porque era un lugar muy antiguo pero acogedor para estar.

"Si, porque, hay algo malo con ese lugar?"

"No, no, es perfecto, es un muy buen lugar, de ahí puedes ver todo el festival y conocer más personas para ir a explorar el lugar" le dijo un poco decepcionado porque realmente disfrutaba de estar con el joven y bueno él quería mostrarle la hermosura de la zona.

"Dónde vas a estar tú?" le preguntó Iruka esperando que el joven se quedara en un lugar cerca para poder ir a visitar mas lugares.

"Bueno por ahí, no tengo un lugar especial en donde quedarme, tal vez vaya al convento o algo así" le dijo volteando hacia afuera de su lado.

"Por..." Iruka se detuvo en ese pensamiento, realmente era correcto invitar a un completo extraño a quedarse a dormir con él, que tal si era un..., _ya es tiempo de dejar de pensar en esas cosas_, se regañó a sí mismo, _se ve una persona amable y por lo que pude ver es conocido en el lugar, así que no creo que haya problemas _"Porque no te quedas conmigo, en la habitación hay una cama matrimonial, si quieres podemos compartir o pedimos otra cama?" le dijo Iruka sin voltear a verlo.

Kakashi inmediatamente volteó a ver con ojos bien abiertos al joven que acababa de conocer y ya le estaba ofreciendo un techo en donde dormir, eso era algo que nunca había sucedido, _realmente este año va a ser muy diferente,_ pensó sonriendo hacia el joven que estaba viendo el camino intensamente, pero que casi se podía salir vapor de agua de su cabeza por la vergüenza.

"Está bien, si tú estás de acuerdo" le dijo Kakashi jugando con su cubierta de lana que necesitaba un buen baño.

"Muy bien, entonces está arreglado, llegando al lugar vamos a ver si puede ser posible poner otra cama, pero si no fuera posible podemos compartir" Iruka dijo volteando a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa. _Ultima mente no dejo de sonreír cada vez que lo veo_.

Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo al lugar donde Iruka tenía su reservación, Kakashi lo ayudó a cargar su equipaje; Iruka en ese momento se dio cuenta que su nuevo amigo no traía ninguno, a lo que Kakashi le respondió que no necesitaba nada más de lo que ya llevaba puesto con una sonrisa.

Iruka pensó que esa era una concepción del lugar, ya que para él muchas de las costumbres de las personas eran muy extrañas.

Al llegar a la recepción el maestro de escuela solicitó por la posibilidad de poner una cama más en su habitación, cosa que la encargada le dijo que no iba a ser posible, ya que era temporada alta y todo había sido ya utilizado en otros clientes.

La mujer le dio la llave de la habitación después de un momento, al levantar la vista observó a Kakashi de pie cerca de la puerta admirando el lugar con interés.

"El viene con usted?" le preguntó a Iruka quien estaba firmando su entrada al lugar. El maestro de escuela volteó a ver a quien a se refería, vio a Kakashi en ese momento acercar su nariz a la puerta de madera, en ese momento los ojos de ambos se conectaron.

"Si él viene conmigo" le contestó con tranquilidad en su voz, era extraño como Iruka había llegado a sentir algo por un extraño en tan poco tiempo, el verlo ahí olfateando algo le parecía la cosa más tierna sobre la tierra, Kakashi era como una mezcla de conocimiento e inocencia, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en el mundo pero al mismo tiempo sabía mucho de él.

"Muy bien, que tenga una agradable estancia" comentó la mujer, le indicó el lugar en donde se encontraba su habitación. Al ellos caminar a lo lejos, la mujer no dejó de observar al joven alto que en cierta medida le parecía familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, la mujer sacudió su cabeza por estar pensando tonterías y volvió a su trabajo.

Kakashi siguió a Iruka de cerca observando el interior del lugar y a otros de los huéspedes que estaba en el ahí, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ello.

Era ya un poco tarde para la hora que estaban en la habitación, después de comer algo en un pequeño lugar cerca de la plaza; Iruka había insistido mucho en que debían comer algo, él invitó a Kakashi la cena y este consumió lo mismo que el maestro de escuela.

Kakashi siguió platicando a Iruka los por menores del festival a lo largo de la cena, tuvo muchos problemas con los cubiertos, pero Iruka estaba encantado viéndolo intentar comer.

Iruka le platicó todo lo que pudo acerca de su país y de su trabajo, tenía a Kakashi encantado con todos sus relatos, no dejaba de hacer preguntas y querer saber más de lo que Iruka hacia. Regresaron a su habitación, inmediatamente se recostaron cada uno en un lado de la cama.

De pronto más avanzada la noche cuando pensaba Kakashi que todo estaba tranquilo y meditaba en que estaba pasando el mejor tiempo de su vida, pudo sentir la presencia maligna de un Drowl merodeando en las afueras de la ciudad, se suponía que aun faltaban algunos días para que el pudiera entrar a la ciudad sin temer de que alguno de los enemigos de la misma pudieran entrar gracias a la luna, _tal vez venir con Iruka fue un grave error,_ pensó mientras que se movía para salir de la cama que estaba compartiendo con el hermoso maestro de escuela, sonrió un poco al verlo dormir con esa paz en su rostro, se veía aun más hermoso así. Y pensar que ese hombre había estado tan nervioso cuando no pudieron conseguir una cama mas para el cuarto y tuvieron que compartir la cama matrimonial.

Ahora estaba dormido plácidamente como si fuera la cosa más natural compartir la cama con un extraño que acaba de conocer, que incluso ignora que es un monstruo, que es todo lo que Mizuki dijo también.

Salió de la cama con un poco de pesadez lamentando tener que ir, pero sabiendo que ese era su deber como guardián de la ciudad.

Desapareció en una nube de humo y hojas, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación bajara un poco haciendo que el joven maestro se acurrucara más hacia el lugar en donde había estado Kakashi.

Casi al amanecer Iruka sintió un viendo recio que lo despertó ya que a esa hora él tenía el sueño más liviano. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver lo que parecía un hombre de pie cerca de la ventana, se movió un poco para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y ver mejor.

"Kakashi?" dijo con una voz bastante diferente a la suya por ser tan temprano en la mañana, la figura en la ventana se movió hacia él, Iruka pudo ver que era bastante grande y tenía una figura más grande de la que Kakashi tenía, sintió un escalofrío de miedo y se movió lejos sobre la cama.

De pronto en un parpadear pudo ver un cuerpo de las dimensiones de Kakashi aproximarse a él.

"Ka...Kakashi?" repitió con una voz temblorosa

"Buenos días" escuchó la voz conocida del hombre que lo había acompañado hasta la ciudad, se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que si era, su cuerpo aun seguía ligeramente temblando por el susto que había pasado al ver a Kakashi mas grande de lo normal, esto lo atribuyó a que acababa de despertar y estaba viendo cosas.

Kakashi dio vuelta a la cama para cercarse ya que no quería mojarla, había estado lloviendo y la defensa había sido más larga de lo planeado.

"Estas bien?" pregunto a Iruka quien se había quedado sentado en la cama viendo al infinito, el joven maestro se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sentado. Rió un poco y puso su mano en el rostro y con uno de sus dedos rascó un poco la cicatriz sobre su nariz.

Kakashi se quedó observándolo sorprendido del despliegue de ternura por parte del maestro de escuela, Iruka movió su mano para tocar a Kakashi porque por alguna razón que ni el mismo comprendía necesitaba saber si se encontraba realmente ahí o todo había sido un sueño.

Al tocarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba estilando agua, en ese momento su instinto paternal de maestro sobre protector entró en acción, salió de la cama diciendo muchas cosas de como Kakashi no debería salir en la lluvia y andar caminando como un loco por las carreteras, que era peligroso, de qué clase de persona usa tanta piel de animal encima y muchas otras cosas mientras desvestía al asombrado Kakashi quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese ataque de regaños y cuidado, todo por parte del hombre que había capturado una vez más su corazón.

Iruka estaba tan ensimismado en quitar de Kakashi la ropa mojada y meterlo a bañar para evitar que se enfermara que no notó bien lo que estaba haciendo con un hombre que prácticamente, no, más bien era un total desconocido.

Cuando tenía a Kakashi totalmente desnudo y empujando hacia al baño adjunto fue cuando notó lo que hacía, en el momento que vio ese definido y blanco trasero se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba y como el otro hombre lo había dejado hacer lo que quería. Su gay interior gritó de gusto al ver esa figura delante de él dejándose dominar con tanta facilidad, pero su prudencia de maestro que no quería perder su empleo lo hizo paralizarse en el momento y soltar esa piel suave de esos hombros perfectos, añadiendo con voz temblorosa.

"Creo que tu puedes solo desde aquí, esperare aquí afuera mientras te bañas, pondré a secar tu ropa" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver solo un poco de la parte frontal de Kakashi quien lo estaba viendo con ojos sorprendidos.

Iruka sintió su cuerpo caliente cuando terminó de cerrar la puerta, ese hombre era total perfección, no lo había notado por tanta ropa que traía puesta, nadie debería esconder ese cuerpo de la vista del público era como esconder una perfecta obra de arte en una galería.

Iruka comenzó a colgar la ropa mojara de Kakashi en donde pudo para que se secara ya exprimida_, como guarda agua la lana y que pesada es cuando esta mojada_ pensó al terminar de colgar la última parte de ropa, en ese momento se sentó nuevamente en la cama, escuchó la ducha encenderse hasta ese momento, le pareció un poco extraño que Kakashi tardara tanto en comenzar a bañarse si ya estaba listo para entrar, Iruka sintió su rostro calentarse recordando que él era el responsable de eso.

_Que estaría haciendo antes de encender la ducha?_ Iruka se sentó en su cama y dejó su mente divagar por unos instantes imaginando diferentes escenarios, pero se quedó en uno en particular que ocasionó reacciones en su cuerpo, imaginó a Kakashi recargado en la pared del baño sentado en el suelo con sus piernas abiertas tocando sus partes íntimas e introduciendo su dedo anular en el mientras suspiraba su nombre con un gemido al final. Instintivamente las manos de Iruka viajaron hacia su parte inferior que estaba sobre motivada por todo lo que había tenido que soportar, sin ninguna pena metió sus manos en su pantalón de dormir y comenzó a darse lo que necesitaba en ese momento sin ninguna reserva, imaginó ese perfecto trasero y como se vería conectado a él en una de las formas más intimas e intensas.

Pero realmente el maestro de escuela estaba en un error, Kakashi había pasado el tiempo intentando ver cómo debía tomar una ducha en un lugar en el que no había agua, no era como el río en el cual el agua estaba ahí, así que comenzó a deducir con su mente la forma en la que los humanos tomaban duchas en ese lugar, después de una intensa investigación pudo saber la forma en la que la ducha funcionaba, así pudo tomar el baño que Iruka le había indicado tomar.

Kakashi se sentía muy relajado en el chorro del agua, era una agradable sensación tomar una ducha caliente, escuchó entonces un sonido grave venir del otro lado de la puerta, volteó y miró fijamente extendiendo sus sentidos para ver si no era uno de los enemigos del lugar que lo había seguido, no escuchó otro sonido así que regresó a disfrutar del agua caliente cuando volvió a escucharlo, cerró la ducha y con pasos cautelosos se movió hacia la puerta donde se detuvo para escuchar mas atentamente.

Se escuchaba un sonido como algo que rechinaba, como las ramas de los árboles en el viento cuando tocaban alguna de las estructuras de las casas del pueblo, escuchaba también como una especia de jadeo o algo así acompañado con un sonido gutural muy parecido algunos de los que había escuchado en el bosque. Se mantuvo silencioso un momento más intentando disipar lo que sucedía cuando recordó quien estaba un afuera solo.

_Iruka_, pensó con premura, vio la manija de la puerta y recordó la manija para abrir la ventana de la habitación, abrió lentamente esta para mantener la ventaja de la sorpresa a su favor, abrió lentamente la puerta manteniendo una posición baja cercana al suelo listo para saltar ante cualquier amenaza, pero lo que vio lo dejó con la mirada perdida y casi sin respirar.

Sobre la cama estaba Iruka con el pantalón de dormir a media pierna, con sus cabeza recargada en la almohada, su boca abierta emitiendo los sonidos que había escuchado Kakashi, sus manos estaban moviéndose en sincronía con sus caderas y entre ellas estaba el miembro engrosado y color oscuro de cuya parte superior fluía ya liquido... Su piernas estaban estiradas apretadas un contra otra añadiendo presión, los dedos de sus pies estaban curveados.

Los sentidos de Kakashi estaban sobre calentados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él, su sensible nariz podía respirar el aroma de placer del hermoso joven, ese aroma lo estaba volviendo un poco loco haciéndolo chupar sus labios y soltar la puerta para abrirla más y dejarle ver mejor. Su piel estaba erizada y caliente al mismo tiempo al escuchar los sonidos que el hombre hacia mientras se daba un momento de placer a los ojos de Kakashi.. Al ver esa erótica escena sus pupilas se dilataron para poder tomar cada detalle de lo ocurrido y esto ocasionó que su parte masculina reaccionara de la misma forma que estaba viendo al joven, su miembro pálido cobro un poco de color rojizo, su respiración se volvió un tanto más agitada de lo normal en una casería y su entrada comenzó a generar una lubricación natural para él.

Comenzó a salivar más de lo común y en su garganta hizo un pequeño sonido agudo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Iruka estaba cerca del final y estaba determinado a terminar, el estimulo que tenía de ver al otro joven era suficiente para hacerlo venirse con fuerza haciendo que su esencia saliera de entre sus dedos y se derramara un poco en el suelo, una vez terminado Iruka abrió sus ojos y se intentó voltear para descansar cuando vio un mechón de cabello plata un poco más abajo de donde terminaba la cama, se volteó un poco para poder ver hacia abajo.

Ahí estaba Kakashi lamiendo del suelo lo que había caído de su mano al terminarse, en ese momento Iruka sintió como su rostro se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero esa no fue la única reacción de su cuerpo, sintió una ola de excitación recorrerlo al ver al joven, verlo con ojos oscuros llenos de esa emoción que conocía muy bien.

Su parte de maestro respetable le gritaba que se fuera al baño a limpiar y actuara como si nada sucediera, pero la parte de gay caliente al borde de tener al objeto de su deseo lo convenció de hacer otras cosas más placenteras y divertidas con ese hermoso extraño que por lo que podía ver había disfrutado mucho del sabor de su esencia.

Kakashi se movió lentamente para subir a la orilla de la cama, eran muy pocas veces las que había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse de esa forma, lo más intrigante era que Iruka estaba haciendo que sintiera de una forma aun más intensa que las anteriores.

Iruka lo vio subir a la cama pero quedarse retirado, pudo ver que realmente Kakashi quería acercarse pero algo lo detenía, también pudo observar que realmente si había disfrutado mucho del espectáculo, Iruka sonrió su mejor sonrisa conquistadora, _ese hombre es mío_, pensó mientras se movía para acercarse a Kakashi.

Kakashi se mantuvo en su lugar viendo como Iruka se acercaba a él dándole la señal de aceptación que había estado esperando, Kakashi se movió hacia Iruka como un gato y cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro acaricio el suyo bajo la barbilla de Iruka haciendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo de gato pero más grave. Iruka se quedó quieto ante todo esto no entendiendo que era lo que sucedía pero al momento que Kakashi lamió su cuello subiendo hacia su boca el decidió tomar el control.

Con un suave movimiento movió a Kakashi para que se recostara sobre la cama, las piernas de Kakashi instintivamente se cerraron y pusieron sobre el pecho de este en forma protectora, pero el primer beso de Iruka sobre su boca lo relajó y su postura fue sumisa totalmente, abierta para lo que el maestro de escuela tuviera preparada para ambos.

Iruka tocó la ya húmeda y lista entrada de Kakashi con uno de sus dedos, al encontrarla humectada y lista sintió su hipótesis de que Kakashi había estado jugando consigo mismo en el baño bastante acertada

"Con que has estado jugando contigo?, eso merece un castigo" le dijo Iruka sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Kakashi no comprendió el significado de esas palabras pero si sintió como Iruka insertó mas de sus dedos dentro de él haciéndolo dar un pequeño sonido de placer y tratar de recuperar el aliento después de eso.

Iruka disfrutó ese sonido así que comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Kakashi haciéndolo moverse en tiempo con ellos y emitir mas de esos deliciosos sonidos, Iruka respiró profundamente cuando ya no pudo más para contenerse, quería esperar un poco antes de entrar en la joven belleza en la cama, pero al respirar el aroma de excitación de Kakashi sus sentidos y sus instintos tomaron el control de su mente.

_Continuará_...


	3. Arizkun 3

Me da gusto que hay quien está feliz porque este fic volvió.

**Precaución**: Lemon adelante ^^.

Espero sus comentarios. Disfruten

* * *

"Kakashi hueles delicioso" le dijo mientras subió sobre él y comenzó a besar su boca. Al sentir Kakashi la piel de Iruka sobre la suya, movió sus piernas sobre el cuerpo de Iruka para acercarlo más a él, causando que sus miembros se tocaran por primera vez, haciéndolos a ambos mover sus cabezas y ponerse un poco rígidos por la sensación.

"Iruka" dijo Kakashi mientras sentía la piel del maestro de escuela cercana a la suya. Para Iruka fue como una explosión en su interior al escuchar la voz tan callada y necesitada del hombre que sólo acababa de conocer, pero que estaba haciéndolo sentir como intoxicado.

Esta vez Iruka comenzó a besar a Kakashi quien regresó las caricias de forma un poco más apasionada, las manos de Kakashi tomaron a Iruka por los hombros con la desesperación de un náufrago.

"Iruka" repitió en el oído del maestro, rogándole que lo tomara, que entrara a él en ese momento, era lo que su cuerpo deseaba y su alma clamaba.

El maestro de escuela sintió cómo sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, bajo su peso de anticipación por lo que vendría, la piel de Kakashi era sorpresivamente muy suave, casi como cuando tocas el pelaje de un animal pequeño. Kakashi no tenía en su cuerpo rastro de cabello, sólo un pequeño mechón en su parte inferior dándole un marco a su miembro.

Iruka nunca pensó encontrarse a otro hombre como él, porque él naturalmente era lampiño y siempre había sufrido burlas en la escuela por esa razón, pero al ver y sentir la piel de Kakashi se dio cuenta de que todo tiene un propósito todo el tiempo.

Con sus manos acarició ambas piernas de porcelana y las separó un poco más para el, Kakashi se mantuvo recostado observándolo todo el tiempo , admirando cada detalle del rostro de Iruka, la forma en la que sus ojos lo observaban y la forma en que su lengua lamia sus labios.

Iruka acomodó a Kakashi un poco más cómodo con una de las almohadas bajo su cadera, miró a los ojos a Kakashi quien lo estaba devorando con la mirada, sin más preámbulos se movió hacia el frente y comenzó a penetrar en Kakashi, no había lubricación a la mano pero al parecer Kakashi había estado haciendo un buen trabajo en el mismo hacía unos momentos a solas en el baño, según el pensamiento del joven maestro.

Kakashi relajó sus músculos para dejar entrada el miembro de Iruka, movió su cabeza de lado cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del momento, Iruka era enorme y se sentía bien dentro de él.

"Ah..ah" Kakashi hizo un sonido que detuvo todo movimiento en Iruka. Kakashi estaba temblando debajo de él y entre sus manos, que estaban bajo la cintura de Kakashi sosteniéndolo.

"Estás bien?" le dijo un poco falto de aliento.

Kakashi solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente y con sus manos apretó las sabanas bajo el, ya que el miembro de Iruka estaba tocando su parte más sensible en su interior y lo estaba haciendo temblar.

Finalmente Iruka estaba totalmente dentro de ese hermoso hombre que estaba debajo respirando profundamente, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con la boca abierta y los ojos apretados. _Sexy_, pensó Iruka quien comenzó a mover su cuerpo para salir de Kakashi haciendo al joven tomar una bocanada de aire por el movimiento tan repentino.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos al sentir que Iruka se movía y se detenía justo antes de salir de él, trató en ese momento de respirar propiamente, ya que Iruka era demasiado bueno.

Iruka se detuvo un momento para admirar a la belleza que tenia bajo él, observó el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Kakashi, su piel, sus brazos que lo estaban agarrando con fuerza de los hombros, bajó la mirada y pudo ver el miembro ligeramente más rojo que estaba comenzando a liberar sustancia.

Iruka acomodó su peso para poder mover una de sus manos, con un pulso tembloroso tocó con la punta de sus dedos a Kakashi haciéndolo hacer un sonido hermoso a sus oídos y mover su cadera un poco para recibir un más firme roce, esto hizo que el miembro de Iruka se moviera junto con él haciendo que las caderas de éste se movieran en reflejo volviendo a entrar en Kakashi quien abrió sus ojos.

Los ojos de ambos se detuvieron el uno en el otro, suspendidos en un momento, era como si sus almas tuvieran una conversación privada en un minuto en la eternidad. Iruka no podía creer que alguien tan maravilloso como Kakashi estuviera en su cama, esto lo hizo desviar la mirada donde pudo verse a sí mismo dentro de Kakashi.

"Iruka" al escuchar su nombre volvió su vista hacia el rostro de Kakashi, quien le obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dame más" le dijo con una voz que sólo es posible escuchar en esos momentos de pasión.

El maestro de escuela acarició el miembro bajo su mano con cuidado y reverencia, como si se tratara de algo hecho de cristal. Kakashi cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la deliciosa sensación de las manos del maestro sobre él, acariciándolo con ternura y si se permitía pensarlo, con amor.

Kakashi no podía creer que había vuelto a encontrar a alguien especial, alguien que lo había hecho reaccionar después de mucho tiempo, después de que su cuerpo estuviera dormido, suspiró e intentó no dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos, no era el momento de pensar esas cosas.

Iruka comenzó a mover su cuerpo para darle al otro hombre lo que le había pedido, por alguna razón se sentía como que ese momento era uno de los más importantes de su vida y no sabía como reaccionar o qué hacer, era un poco confuso todo lo que sentía en su corazón, pero nunca se había sentido tan seguro al mismo tiempo.

El maestro de escuela se movió con un ritmo lento, disfrutando cada instante y cada sonido que Kakashi hacía, cada vez que éste hacia un sonido más fuerte sabía que había tocado el lugar especial y volvía a repetir el movimiento.

Kakashi se sentía en el lugar de éxtasis, no sabía nada más que Iruka y de lo que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse más y más, el desempeño de Iruka comenzó a despertar en el algo que nunca había sido liberado.

Por un momento su ojo izquierdo, que era de color rojo, tomó un brillo y una luz; ambos estaban cerca del final, Iruka aumentó el paso haciéndolos a ambos sentir la desesperación antes del final. Kakashi movió sus manos hacia la cabeza del extranjero y la acercó a la suya.

Iruka se detuvo, sólo movía su cadera en movimientos circulares y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, Kakashi lo acercó más a él con sus piernas.

Al separarse del beso se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, era casi de mañana ya y el sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte, ambos se perdieron una vez más en el otro, en ese momento Kakashi sintió algo en su interior que le causó un poco de dolor, no muy fuerte pero suficiente para hacerlo mostrar una pequeña mueca de dolor.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó Iruka deteniendo toda acción.

"Sí, no sé que fue eso...Iruka?"

"Sí Kakashi?"

"Puedes...moverte?"

Iruka rió un poco y ambos volvieron a caer en el ritmo anterior, Kakashi sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba más y más, las sensaciones eran más intensas, algo era diferente, algo estaba sucediendo.

Kakashi se vino en la mano de Iruka haciendo un sonido en su garganta, abrió sus ojos en el momento final revelando su ojo de color rojo más brillante.

Iruka se movió un poco más dentro de Kakashi hasta llegar a su límite y venir dentro de él apoyando su frente sobre el pecho de Kakashi y haciendo un sonido grave en su garganta.

Iruka se quedó en esa posición mientras recuperaba el aliento, disfrutando de las caricias de Kakashi sobre su pelo. Éste comenzó a olfatear el ambiente con una sonrisa, algo muy bueno había sucedido y podía sentirlo en su interior. _Este año realmente va a ser muy diferente. _

Iruka comenzó a besar la piel que tenía cerca, el joven era adictivo, al levantar la mirada vio el rostro sonriente del otro, de pronto la sonrisa de Kakashi cambio a una de depredador, Iruka entendió en un instante que estaba listo para la segunda ronda.

Ambos se encontraron en un beso, Kakashi se sentía diferente, algo había cambiado, pudo darse cuenta Iruka, era más apasionado, se estaba entregando más a él como si ahora fuera suyo solamente. Todas las emociones en Iruka se volcaron sobre Kakashi y ambos se fundieron en uno, una vez más.

Iruka movió a Kakashi para que estuviera de espaldas a él y así poder tomar mejor con su mano el miembro de la hermosura que tenía debajo, Kakashi estaba sobre sus manos y pies esperando a que Iruka entrara nuevamente, Kakashi estaba haciendo sonidos en su garganta y moviendo su cuerpo en forma sensual incitando a Iruka a entrar.

El maestro de escuela volvió a sumergirse en ese calor húmedo que era Kakashi, se perdió nuevamente en la sensación del joven, de su piel y su aroma. Ambos cayeron en un ritmo medio no queriendo apresurar las cosas, Kakashi mantuvo sus ojos entre abiertos cada momento observando el rostro del maestro, la concentración y pudo ver cada instante de lo que el maestro estaba sintiendo, con sus manos libres esta vez, pudo acariciar la espalda de éste y tocar su cabello, Iruka suspiraba cada vez que Kakashi tocaba su cuello justo donde inicia el nacimiento de este. Juntos comenzaron a entrar en el punto de no retorno, la espalda de Kakashi se arqueó un poco cuando Iruka acarició su parte interna, el ritmo de la mano de Iruka en Kakashi comenzó a ser más rápido llevándolos a ambos al final. Iruka intentó mantener los ojos abiertos para ver a Kakashi terminar, controló su cuerpo para no venirse hasta ver el final de la belleza, Kakashi se vino en la mano del maestro nuevamente, tomando con su mano un mechón de cabello del maestro quien resistió el dolor, Kakashi se movió al terminar haciendo un sonido grave y al final suspiró el nombre del maestro.

Iruka no podía creer que existiera persona más sexy, levantó su mano con la sustancia de Kakashi y la probó, cuando sintió ojos sobre él se sonrojó, pero se movió hacia el joven de cabellos color plata y le dio un beso profundo mientras siguió moviéndose en él, Kakashi pudo sentir cada movimiento del maestro y cómo tocaba su parte interna haciéndolo ver blanco por pequeños momentos. Después sintió el calor de Iruka en su interior.

Kakashi se movió hacia arriba haciendo a Iruka moverse para quedar hincado sobre sus piernas, Kakashi volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y con una de sus manos tomó la cabeza de Iruka y lo besó, el maestro de escuela lo besó con la misma intensidad, con sus manos acarició el pecho de Kakashi.

Al terminar el beso Iruka movió un poco a Kakashi, quien estaba prácticamente sentado sobre él hacia arriba para poder salir y abrazarlo propiamente.

Kakashi se movió lentamente sintiéndose un poco cansado pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, Iruka era el humano que había estado esperando. Se movió hacia el frente y se recostó sobre su pecho mientras escuchó a Iruka moverse en la habitación.

Sintió al maestro de escuela acercarse y abrió sus ojos, con mucho esfuerzo le sonrió y se rodó para estar sobre su espalda.

"Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Iruka mientras le comenzó a limpiar el pecho con una toalla húmeda tibia. Kakashi cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la atención, no sabía cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin conocer el agua caliente.

Al ver que Kakashi se estaba quedando dormido, Iruka le dio un beso en la frente mientras terminó de limpiar su entrepierna y le colocó la sabana para cubrirlo.

Iruka subió a la cama con el joven dormido y con una mano lo abrazó hacia si mismo por la cintura, respiró el aroma de su cabello y durmió placidamente sintiendo el calor del otro.

Un poco avanzada la mañana ambos salieron de la habitación después de haber tomado una ducha juntos, salieron tomados de la mano con un sentimiento de realización, Iruka se sentía como nunca, completo, como si la pieza faltante en su vida hubiera llegado en el momento oportuno, Kakashi se sentía feliz porque al fin había encontrado a alguien especial, había pasado mucho tiempo sólo desde la última vez.

Caminaron por la calle de la ciudad platicando acerca del festival que iban a presenciar. Un hombre mayor los vio caminar desde lo lejos e inmediatamente reconoció al joven de cabellos plata, sonrió porque nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

_Es bueno verlo, nunca pensé verlo tan feliz; quien es ese muchacho?, no recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí_, pensó el anciano quien se aproximó hacia ellos. Kakashi al sentir su cercanía volteó y al ver al hombre mayor sonrió soltando la mano de Iruka para ir a saludarlo propiamente. Iruka se sorprendió al sentir que la mano de Kakashi lo soltaba, en su interior se sintió como caer por un momento, era algo extraño pero muy real.

Con lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos vio como Kakashi saludó al hombre mayor con mucha efusividad, _soy un tonto, sólo se fue por un instante, no debería sentirme como si lo fuera a perder, esto es imposible, amar a alguien de tal manera cuando ni siquiera sé su nombre completo_, pensó Iruka secando sus lágrimas.

Iruka observó como el hombre mayor tocó la cabeza de su novio con demasiado afecto, eso lo hizo caminar cerca a ellos con rapidez. Otro hombre mayor se acercó a ellos e Iruka pudo escuchar lo que estaba hablando

"...si yo lo conocí, era un hombre muy conocedor de las tradiciones, es el candidato perfecto" dijo el anciano primero.

"Muy bien si lo crees así, me parece perfecto, en el lugar designado entonces dentro de dos días jovencito, suerte" le dijo el segundo hombre quien después de darle la mano a Kakashi se movió del lugar a ir a platicar con otras personas.

"muchas gracias" dijo Kakashi con voz baja mirando al anciano con incredulidad y sorpresa "yo, está seguro?" le preguntó señalándose con la mano

"Y quien mejor que tú para..." el anciano se detuvo al ver que estaban siendo escuchados por el joven extranjero que había visto con Kakashi hacia unos instantes. "oh, hola, disculpa por robarte a Kakashi hace un momento" le dijo a Iruka quien se sonrojo completamente al ser cachado escuchando sin autorización.

"Umm..eh,... está..bien, yo solo quería ver con quién...estaba hablando ...Kakashi" le contestó Iruka intentando no decir lo que estaba pensando.

Continua…


	4. Arizkun 4

Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia, espero que la disfruten

**Precaución:** Escenas candentes adelante

Disfruten y dejen sus comentarios

* * *

"Umm...eh,... esta..bien, yo solo quería ver con quien...estaba hablando ...Kakashi" le contestó Iruka intentando no decir lo que estaba pensando.

Viendo en el rostro del muchacho que no se sentía muy cómodo con él cerca de Kakashi el anciano se despidió de ellos para seguir preparando el inicio del festival.

Kakashi observó al anciano alejarse de ellos y se volvió a ver al joven, que estaba ahora abrazado a su brazo derecho como un niño a su peluche favorito.

"Dijo que quiere que este festival yo personifique al Hartza" dijo Kakashi sabiendo muy bien que le debía una explicación a su pareja por estar hablando con otro.

"Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?" preguntó Iruka un poco celoso de que Kakashi estuviera envuelto en el festival.

"Es solo el último día del festival, es como un desfile y después hay una gran fiesta, nada importante" aseguró Kakashi quien podía olfatear en el aire los celos del joven. Por alguna razón desconocida para Iruka esas palabras lo tranquilizaron lo suficiente para soltar el brazo de Kakashi y sonreír levemente.

"Ven vamos, hay que tener un buen lugar para ver esto" le dijo Kakashi quien lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la multitud para buscar un lugar y disfrutar el primer día del carnaval.

Ambos se sentaron en un cómodo lugar que tenía sombra y estaba un tanto oculto de la mirada de curiosos, Iruka estaba muy emocionado porque realmente nunca había estado en algo tan festivo de este lado del planeta.

Iruka pudo ver a varios niños acomodándose en sus lugares y a adultos moviendo a los que no recordaban lo que tenían que hacer. Kakashi se movió del lugar para comprarle un poco de agua a Iruka quien no le quitó la vista de encima, cada vez que alguien se quedaba observando al joven, Iruka sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y tenia ganas de matar a alguien. Y peor aun cuando Kakashi platicaba con alguna de esas personas.

"Bienvenidos al Orakunde" se escuchó en el aire, al escuchar eso Iruka sintió emoción y un poco de nerviosismo por lo que sucedería, desvió la mirada hacia el escenario y al volver la mirada se encontró con Kakashi junto a el.

Kakashi le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla que sonrojó al maestro de escuela, ya que una cosa era hacer eso en privado y otra muy diferente en público.

"Iruka" le susurró Kakashi al oído haciéndolo temblar un poco y querer correr a su habitación de hotel para tener a ese joven en ese momento.

"Egun ttun-ttun, bihar ttun-ttun, etzi ere ttun-ttuna. Etxe huntan arnoa bada, guk ez jakin zenbana. Zenbana den jakiteko, degun ttanttatto bana" Se comenzó a escuchar el canto de voces infantiles, lo que distrajo momentáneamente al maestro de escuela, el estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a las pequeñas voces.

Al ver a los niños cantar con tal alegría y una cara de travesura le causó curiosidad saber que el lo que estaba cantando.

"Es una canción muy antigua, que dice algo así como: Día de fiesta mañana es fiesta, pasado mañana también es fiesta. Si en esta casa hay vino, no sabemos cuánto hay. Para saber cuánto hay, queremos un traguito" terminó de decirle Kakashi quien no dejó de observar a la boca de Iruka, esos labios lo estaban tentando demasiado.

"Quieres un traguito?" le preguntó Iruka un poco sonrojado. Kakashi dejó de lado el agua que traía para Iruka y con su cabeza asintió acercándose un poco.

El maestro de escuela se sentó de modo que estaba frente a él con sus piernas a cada lado del asiento en el que se encontraban, se acercó mas tocando con sus muslos interiores el trasero y la pierna derecha de Kakashi.

Este último suspiró sin abrir sus ojos y se movió un poco para quedar en mejor ángulo para ser besado por Iruka.

El beso inició con un ligero roce de sus labios. Kakashi dejó entrar a Iruka a su boca mientras que le acarició su cabello, cuando las manos de Iruka comenzaban a tocar la espalda baja de Kakashi y este estaba entrando en calor, se escuchó una persona que aclaraba su voz cerca de ellos.

Kakashi se tensionó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Iruka, él maestro de escuela observó a la persona que los interrumpió, era una monja, eso lo podía ver por el hábito que portaba.

Ella lo observó a los ojos con reproche, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que ella le dijo

"Este no es lugar para que estén haciendo esas cosa, aquí hay niños pequeños que pueden ser influenciados por sus prácticas" terminó de decir la monja, Kakashi saltó un poco en los brazos de Iruka al escuchar la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas, él la conocía y eso lo hizo querer desaparecer en el instante.

"Lo siento" dijo Kakashi moviéndose de los brazos protectores de Iruka, al voltear a ver a la mujer, la vio con sincero arrepentimiento y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

En efecto esa mujer lo conocía, lo conocía desde que era niño. Ella lo observó por un momento, hacia un tiempo que no tenían contacto y sin la piel que usualmente lo cubría se veía un poco diferente.

"Kakashi" dijo ella con asombro pero también con un poco de alegría, era muy extraño verlo en el pueblo en esos días y mas vestido así, aun mas raro verlo con otra persona y haciendo eso.

La mujer volvió sus ojos llenos de furia hacia el maestro de escuela, que había estado observando la escena un poco confundido y pensando, _creo que estoy enamorado del pequeño de todos en esta ciudad_. Eso no era nada bueno, si por la forma que la mujer lo veía era algo que lo llevara a esa conclusión.

"Y quién es usted joven, si se puede saber?" le preguntó a Iruka a los ojos, pero el movimiento de la mano de este la distrajo, observando como el joven abrazó a Kakashi por la cintura y se acercó íntimamente hace él. Si las miradas fulminaran, ese sería el destino de Iruka en el momento.

Kakashi estaba sonrojado intentando separarse del maestro de escuela, pero este lo tenía muy bien sujeto.

"Es de cortesía decir primero tu nombre antes de pedir el de la otra persona, pero voy a pasar por alto eso por esta ocasión" dijo Iruka con una sonrisa retadora, haciendo que la monja se enojara, si era posible aun más.

"Mi nombre es Umino Iruka y el de usted es?" le dijo retándola un poco mas cuando acercó su rostro al cabello de Kakashi y lo olfateo un poco.

"Muy bien como siempre los pequeños hicieron una excelente labor, los invitamos a todos a pasar al festival y probar los deliciosos platillos que las familias de nuestros niños prepararon para todos, que sigan disfrutando del inicio del festival, recuerden que el día de mañana tenemos mas actividades!" se escuchó la voz de una persona por los altavoces. Las personas comenzaron a moverse de su lugar y hacer un poco de barullo.

"Tsunade" llegó una joven con cabellos de color oscuro y una hermosa sonrisa, vestida con el hábito de las monjas del lugar. Kakashi la reconoció inmediatamente como otra de las personas que estaban en el convento cuando el llegaba a estar ahí.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que ese no es mi nombre" le dijo Tsunade a la jovencita, quien se sonrojo al momento de ver a los dos hombres apuestos.

"Lo siento, solo quería decir que vamos a ir a caminar en el festival y queremos saber si vas a acompañarnos" dijo la pequeña monja en un tono bajo y con el rostro agachado.

"Bien, vamos, creo que es inútil seguir platicando con ese tipo" Tsunade volteó su mirada fiera hacia Iruka quien solo sonrío abrazando a Kakashi hacia si.

"Kakashi, ten cuidado, si lo deseas puedes quedarte con nosotras, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido" la jovencita levantó su vista al escuchar el nombre que le era familiar, observó por un momento el rostro del joven de cabellos plata y le reconoció.

"Tsunade el…." Comenzó a decir pero la otra mujer solo la tomó de la mano y ambas se alejaron del sitio dejando a los otros hombres.

Kakashi estaba muy apenado por todo, ya que ellas eran las que lo cuidaban cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero el no había podido hacer nada por evitar que Iruka actuara de esa forma, de hecho se sentía muy bien al saber que Iruka era tan posesivo con él. Eso era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pertenecer a alguien.

Iruka estaba muy molesto por el pequeño incidente y no soltó a Kakashi hasta que las dos mojas desaparecieron entre la multitud.

"Kakashi, eres muy conocido en la ciudad, no se que me pasa pero no quiero que nadie se te acerque, perdóname pero no pienso cambiar" le dijo Iruka abrazándolo mas fuerte, en toda su vida Iruka nunca quiso tener a alguien tanto como a Kakashi, quería que solo fuera para él y nadie más.

Ambos caminaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en los prados observando a algunos paseantes andar a caballo, la brisa era un poco fría pero nada que el calor del abrazo del otro no pudiera mitigar.

Kakashi le contó a Iruka todo acerca de las especies animales que vivían en la zona, incluso le dijo cual era su lugar favorito en el bosque; a la orilla del río se sentaron a contemplar el atardecer.

En ese lugar Iruka sintió que era el momento perfecto para decirle a Kakashi como se sentía, deseaba llevarse al joven a la ciudad para vivir juntos y quien sabe tal vez llevarlo a su país donde podrían vivir para siempre juntos.

Kakashi estaba sentado enfrente de Iruka, él cual tenia sus piernas alrededor del las del joven de cabellos de plata. Kakashi estaba recargado sobre el pecho del maestro el cual tenia sus brazos alrededor de el. Kakashi tenia sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios disfrutando del calor del otro, podía oler en el aire las emociones del maestro, se sentía muy feliz por primera vez en años.

"Kakashi, te amo" le dijo Iruka sin pensarlo mas, era lo que sentía, no era común para el decir esas cosas, pero tenia que decirlo porque era algo que estaba queriendo salir de su pecho.

Kakashi solo se recostó más sobre el maestro y movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Yo también" le respondió con sinceridad, el joven sabia que era algo milagroso encontrar a alguien que lo amara de esa manera. Kakashi movió su cuerpo un poco para poder darle un beso al maestro de escuela, Iruka abrazo más fuertemente al joven entre sus brazos y regreso la caricia de labios que el otro inicio.

Kakashi hizo un sonido de placer cuando el maestro paso su mano por debajo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su piel. Iruka comenzó a sentir a Kakashi poner su peso sobre el haciéndolo recostar en el pasto húmedo que los rodeaba. Afortunadamente estaba lejos del pueblo y el lugar era casi desierto.

Kakashi se sentó sobre la cadera de Iruka, levantó la vista y miro a los alrededores para ver que no viniera nadie cerca, satisfecho de que estaban solos quitó su camisa.

Iruka observó al momento en que esa piel de marfil era revelada ante sus ojos, no despegó su mirada del pecho bien formado del otro hombre.

Kakashi vio la expresión del maestro de escuela y se sintió satisfecho, Iruka estaba sonrojado, con su boca ligeramente abierta y sus pupilas estaban dilatas; con mucho cuidado envolvió su camisa y la puso bajo la cabeza de Iruka para que estuviera mas cómodo.

El maestro de escuela sonrío suavemente disfrutando de las atenciones del joven sobre él, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar los muslos del joven hasta llegar al lugar donde realmente quería llegar, con sus dedos comenzó a dar un ligero masaje a la zona, haciendo que el joven de cabellos color plata moviera su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo un sonido grave.

"Iruka" dijo Kakashi casi sin aliento

El maestro abrió el pantalón de Kakashi sin perder el tiempo, sabiendo bien que el joven no tenia puesto nada mas abajo, Kakashi sintiendo el cambio de temperatura tembló ligeramente moviendo su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Iruka, en ese momento el maestro de escuela acarició su miembro descubierto con las puntas de sus dedos.

Iruka disfrutó cada momento viendo el rostro de Kakashi con esa expresión de placer, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar entre sus manos y sintiendo la humedad de Kakashi comenzar a cubrir su miembro.

El joven cabellos de plata tuvo suficiente de la ministración del maestro de escuela, quería sentirlo más, su cuerpo estaba pidiendo por más, sentía como su entrada estaba casi doliendo por sentir al maestro en él, estaba húmedo al punto de sentirse mojado y un poco incomodo. Se puso en pie.

Iruka se quedó con la mano en el aire llena del fluido del otro observándolo despojarse de la parte inferior de sus ropas, lo único que los separaba a ambos. Iruka sintió a su miembro moverse al ver el cuerpo completo de su amante.

"Iruka" dijo Kakashi con un ligero sonido de suplica en su voz mientras tomaba con su mano derecha su miembro y comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de este, haciendo sonidos que hacían la sangre de Iruka hervir.

El maestro lamió sus labios mientras abría su pantalón y lo quitaba de en medio dejando su miembro grande y fuerte a la vista del joven hermoso que al verlo se sentó sobre él y comenzó a mover su cadera sobre este mientras acariciaba los miembros de ambos con entre sus manos fuertemente.

"Kakashi" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el maestro de escuela, porque el cuerpo de Kakashi y el suyo eran tan compatibles que solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía esa humedad y la fricción que creaba el movimiento sensual de Kakashi sobre él.

Sin siquiera avisar, Kakashi se movió para dejar entrar el miembro listo de Iruka en él, ambos hombres cerraron sus ojos fuertemente y apretaron sus mandíbulas al sentirse en el lugar mas íntimo. Kakashi se quedó sentado sin moverse con Iruka dentro él, disfrutando de la sensación de llenura, su respiración agitada lo hacia mover ligeramente sus adentros haciéndolo sentir algo exquisito.

Iruka acarició la piel que tenia cerca de Kakashi disfrutando del calor y el movimiento de sus adentros dándole una sensación celestial que lo hacia temblar.

Iruka abrió sus ojos un poco y observó la sexy imagen del otro hombre sobre él, con su cuerpo totalmente estirado disfrutando del momento, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa movió una de su manos para tocar el miembro rosado y cubierto de lubricación por sus caricias previas, no quería apresurar las cosas pero quería al mismo tiempo sentir a Kakashi venir en su mano.

Kakashi estaba húmedo por el y era algo fantástico poder hacer sentir así a alguien tan hermoso, Iruka sabia que el era atractivo pero siempre había tenido un poco de complejo por la cicatriz en su rostro, así que tener a alguien como Kakashi estar dispuesto a ser suyo lo tenia totalmente encantado.

Cuando Kakashi sintió la mano de Iruka en el, no pudo evitar mover su cuerpo para obtener mas de esas sensaciones que se sentían tan bien y que lo estaban llevando a donde sabía que se sentía todavía mejor. Con un paso lento y sensual, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su amado y haciendo sonidos que nunca pensó hacer, Kakashi los condujo a ambos hacia el momento máximo.

La respiración de ambos se volvió errática mientras que su placer iba en aumento, Iruka comenzó a mover su cadera para entrar más fuertemente en Kakashi, este comenzó a moverse más rápidamente y sintiendo que estaba cerca.

"Iruka" dijo con desesperación, avisando que ya casi llegaba a su limite.

El maestro dio un pequeño apretón al miembro de Kakashi ya que no podía emitir ninguna palabra coherente en el momento.

Kakashi sintió que no podía contenerse mas, se dejo ir, vino en la mano del maestro quien pudo sentir las pulsaciones de los adentros de Kakashi, no dejó de mover su cadera entrando más en el joven hasta que el también se dejó ir, derramando su esencia en el lugar mas intimo del joven sobre él.

Kakashi sintiéndose lleno por Iruka se movió hacia delante para acurrucarse en el pecho del maestro sin dejar que este saliera de él.

Iruka lo abrazó como pudo, quería cubrirlo con la camisa que tenia bajo su cabeza pero no tenia aun la fuerza para hacerlo. Ambos se quedaron recostados disfrutando del calor del otro.

Se escuchó el sonido de caballos acercándose, Kakashi se movió para poder ver quien se acercaba, eran turistas, pudo ver por el hecho de que traían camisas con los anuncios del festival, volvió la mirada al maestro y sonrió al verlo placidamente dormido.

Se levantó de él un poco mas, al hacer eso sintió el miembro de Iruka deslazarse fuera haciéndolo temblar. El no sentía frío pero sabia que Iruka debía sentirlo, así que lo vistió con cuidado para no despertarlo, el maestro se veía muy apacible.

Kakashi se movió hacia la orilla del río donde se sumergió en sus cristalinas y heladas aguas, limpió su cuerpo como siempre lo hacia disfrutando del agua helada que le hacia tanto bien a su cuerpo.

Iruka lo observó sentado en la orilla donde lo había dejado Kakashi, era como una escena sacada de la mitología, una hermosa creatura mítica tomando un baño en aguas cristalinas, la luz del sol se reflejaba en los caballos del joven haciéndolos brillar, la piel blanca se veía aun mas radiante con gotas de agua corriendo en ella.

El maestro de escuela pensó en acompañarlo, seria divertido estar juntos en el agua. Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para retirar su ropa cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose.

"Es un ser hermoso a la vista" escuchó decir al la persona que se acercaba

No pudo reconocer quien era hasta que se acercó y quedó parado a su lado. Era el hombre con el que se habían encontrado al llegar a la ciudad, ese hombre no le daba confianza, además de que estaba viendo con esos ojos a su amante.

"Si, lo es" le dijo con rudeza.

"Así que crees que es tuyo?" le respondió Mizuki con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Lo es" respondió Iruka intentando controlar su temperamento.

Kakashi escuchó a Mizuki acercarse pero estaba un poco retirado de la orilla como para llegar a tiempo antes de que encontrara a Iruka, intentó mantenerse tranquilo como si nada sucediera para que el hombre no localizara a Iruka, pero cuando los escuchó platicar supo que no había tenido tanta suerte.

"El no es de nadie" añadió Mizuki, sonriendo al ver a Kakashi acercarse hacia ellos

"Eso es lo que tu piensas, no es la realidad" Iruka se puso en pie ya que ese hombre lo tenia realmente harto, haciéndose el que conocía mejor que el a Kakashi.

"Eres muy confiado, porque…."

"Mizuki!" se escuchó la voz de Kakashi interrumpiendo la conversación, eso distrajo a Iruka porque Kakashi estaba totalmente expuesto para que Mizuki lo pudiera ver. Eso ocasionó que el maestro se moviera rápidamente para cubrir a Kakashi con su camisa, quitándolo de la vista del otro hombre quien no había escondido su aprecio por ver al joven en toda su gloria.

Misuki observó con una sonrisa la forma en que el joven estaba cubriendo a Kakashi, iba a ser una buena oportunidad para su venganza, podría usar Iruka para sus planes.

Kakashi estaba listo para cualquier cosa que Mizuki hiciera pero este solo se despidió y se alejó sin más.

Kakashi sintió miedo al ver que Mizuki no había hecho nada ni dicho nada mas, abrazó a Iruka con fuerza sorprendiendo al maestro quien estaba ajustando su pantalón.

"Kakashi?" le dijo con preocupación

"Te amo Iruka"

Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso tomados de la mano disfrutando del calor del sol de media tarde, era casi hora de almorzar y ambos estaban hambrientos.

El resto de los días pasaron sin grandes incidentes, disfrutaron del pueblo y de la calidez de la fiesta, saliendo a recorrer el lugar, comiendo comida típica y simplemente viviendo la vida como si el mundo no importara. Los días eran de ensueño y las noches eran de pasión, ambos se sentían más y más enamorados, nadie que los veía podía negar que lo que sentían era algo genuino, real, para algunos algo desagradable pero para otros un milagro.


	5. Arizkun 5

Hola a los que están siguiendo este fic.

Solo quiero decirles que hice algunos cambios en la línea de tiempo del relato, creo que el resultado es mejor, asi que este capítulo es como "nuevo", no mucho pero le da mas drama a todo. Se que es un capítulo corto, pero es el preludio para el siguiente ^^.

**Precaución**: Drama

* * *

Por fin llegó el día que habían estado esperando todos los habitantes de Arizkun el día del máximo festival en el cual había desfile y fiesta hasta que el cuerpo aguantaba, el Hartza estaba listo, el hombre mayor que habían visto los había estado esperando a la entrada del convento y los había conducido a la habitación en donde estaba el atuendo. Iruka había ayudado a Kakashi a poner el disfraz, era un lugar bien cerrado en donde habían sido refugiados para que nadie viera la identidad del protector del pueblo ese año. Iruka no pudo evitar tocar ese cuerpo que ya había saboreado muchas veces en los días pasados, Kakashi era adictivo e Iruka era un adicto sin remedio.

Durante todo el desfile hasta ese momento Kakashi no retiró sus ojos de Iruka quien lo seguía a la orilla del desfile tomando fotos y disfrutando de la experiencia, de pronto vio como una multitud de personas se interpusieron en su camino y dejó de verlo, sus instintos le dijeron inmediatamente que eso no estaba bien, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el lugar donde vio a Iruka por última vez, esto asustó un poco a la personas que lo seguían, porque Kakashi se había movido lejos de donde caminaba su domador, pero por lo mismo le abrieron camino , Kakashi llegó al sitió y vio un callejón que había sido barricado, al asomarse por una de las rendijas de las maderas con que había sido cerrado, vio a Iruka caminando hacia el extremo opuesto buscando una salida, con agilidad que su verdadera forma le daba, brincó del otro lado de las maderas y cayó sin ninguna dificultad, el subito movimiento alertó a Iruka de que no estaba solo, pero al ver a Kakashi sin las pieles puestas se sintió mas seguro, ambos se movieron para encontrarse.

Kakashi abrazó a Iruka y este se dejó cubrir por esos brazos, Kakashi olfateó a Iruka para ver que todo estuviera bien, de forma que este no se diera cuenta. Después de un instante se separaron y miraron a los ojos.

"Lo siento de pronto me vi en este lugar, volvamos al desfile, es tu gran día" le dijo Iruka tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la salida del callejón. Kakashi lo siguió obedientemente, pero al percibir un aroma peligroso en el aire, volteó hacia tras a tiempo de ver a Mizuki caer justo detrás de ellos.

Kakashi dio un paso instintivamente hacia atrás el ver el enorme cuchillo que estaba blandiendo Mizuki, puso a Iruka tras de el para protegerlo por si ese demente intentaba hacerles algo, Kakashi estaba dispuesto a perder a Iruka si era necesario por darle a conocer su verdadera forma, pero que estuviera seguro y sin ningún daño.

"Vamos Hartza, dame una razón para desollarte" le dijo Mizuki mientras jugaba con el cuchillo que traía en la mano, el tono de su voz era demasiado confiado. Iruka realmente tuvo miedo en ese momento porque sabía que Mizuki realmente estaba loco, no era posible que Kakashi fuera ese animal mitológico del que todos estaban en algún modo festejando en las fiestas.

Además el hecho de que alguien porte el traje de ese animal no quiere decir que sea, eso era solo una coincidencia que Mizuki quería usar para lastimarlos y liberar sus locuras.

Iruka dio un paso al frente de donde se encontraba a las espaldas de Kakashi para poder hablar con el demente lugareño y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero la mano de Kakashi le impidió avanzar más lejos de él.

"Creo que tu nos confundes, ninguno de los dos somos esa bestia , déjanos en paz!" le dijo usando su tono de voz autoritario, aunque muy dentro estaba temblando de miedo, cosa que para Kakashi no paso desapercibida, el podía oler su miedo y eso lo decidió a tomar acciones para proteger a su pareja.

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte que los distrajo a todos, hacia el desfile que aun seguía mas adelante del callejón en el que se encontraban. Era el sonido de fuegos pirotécnicos que estaban iluminando el cielo de la media tarde que ya era.

Mizuki se movió con una velocidad poco natural para un humano normal, se movió para atacar a Iruka, pero su cuchillo se encontró con las garras del Hartza quien la batió e hizo que el atacante lo soltara enviándolo lejos de ellos.

El Hartza se levantó en sus patas traseras e hizo un rugido que le decía a Mizuki que no era buena idea atacarlos. Iruka se quedó parado viendo al enorme oso mitológico parado en el lugar en donde había estado su amado Kakashi.

"No es posible" dijo en un tono de incredulidad, la bestia era enorme sin contar los cuernos sobre su cabeza. Kakashi cerró sus ojos al escuchar las palabras, sabía lo que vendría, pero no dejó que lo molestara demasiado porque aun tenia al demente de Mizuki frente a él.

"Hartza, esta vez no te será tan sencillo escapar de mi, esta vez estoy preparado para vencerte y quitarte de nuestro camino, así los seres de la oscuridad podrán hacer suyo este pueblo y toda la región como era antes de que tu llegaras" Mizuki caminó hacia atrás de donde se encontraba Kakashi listo para defender a su amado.

Viendo esto Kakashi se paró en su cuatro patas y giró un poco su cabeza para ver al maestro de escuela quien estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción.

En un instante el rostro de Iruka perdió todo el color y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, Kakashi volteó su cabeza para terminar de ver como Mizuki se trasformaba en una especie de humanoide con rasgos de tigre.

Kakashi rugió amenazadoramente a lo cual Mizuki respondió con un rugido característico de tigre. Se escucharon pasos alejándose del lugar, Kakashi volteó alarmado preocupado por su Iruka, pero lo que vio realmente partió su corazón. Iruka estaba viéndolos a ambos con terror en toda su expresión, movía su cabeza de lado a lado repitiendo que no era posible.

"Kakashi?" dijo mirando a los ojos al Hartza, este asintió lentamente.

Iruka intentó acercarse pero Mizuki en ese momento se movió rápidamente atacándolo, Kakashi se movió y lo detuvo con su cuerpo recibiendo un zarpazo en su hombro.

"No puedo…..lo siento" fueron las últimas palabras de Iruka, antes de correr por su vida al otro lado del callejón.

Mizuki río con toda su fuerza mientras tenia al Hartza por el cuello debido a su distracción, Iruka lo había dejado, su amor lo había abandonado.

"Tu crees que un humano se puede fijar en una bestia como tu!" le dijo Mizuki en su oreja disfrutando del dolor del animal que tenia a su merced listo para ser sacrificado.

Kakashi rugió como nunca lo había hecho, con fuerza que nadie se imaginaba que podía tener, clavó sus garras en el abdomen de Mizuki haciéndolo dar un grito de dolor, cayeron en ese momento varias flechas cerca de ellos dándole dos a Mizuki en el hombro y una en el costado a Kakashi. Esto hizo que ambos se separaran.

"Idiotas con quien están!" rugió Mizuki, apretando con su mano el lugar en donde Kakashi lo había herido.

Kakash no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a la carga contra el hombre que había sido el responsable de perder a su amante, mas flechas cayeron pero ninguna logró asestar al enorme blanco que apareció detrás de Mizuki y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de este, además de perforar su abdomen por la espalda con sus garras.

El grito se ahogó en la garganta de Mizuki, se escucharon pasos de personas corriendo lejos, Kakashi soltó el cuerpo sin vida del enemigo que había arruinado su vida. Lágrimas en los ojos de Hartza y sangre cubriendo su cuerpo. El cielo se entristeció con él y comenzó a llover.

Iruka subió a su carro completamente empapado, aun estaba temblando después de haber presenciado todo, no podía creer que él había tenido a una creatura como esa en su cama, no podía creer que había hecho eso con un animal!. Pero lo más grande es que no podía creer que se había enamorado de eso. Por un segundo recordó el rostro sonriente de Kakashi y por ese segundo consideró volver y buscarlo, pero la realidad de que no podrían vivir juntos y el hecho de que Kakashi no era un ser humano, lo hizo poner el automóvil en marcha, secar sus lágrimas y alejarse del momento más feliz de su vida.

Al llegar al final del camino que lo conducía a la carretera a su casa, vio una figura cubierta en pieles, parada en el sitio bajo la lluvia, bajo ellas pudo ver un destello de cabellos de plata, su corazón dio un sobre salto, pero el miedo a lo desconocido le hizo no parar, sino al contrario pasar de largo lo más rápido posible.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos y lloró por la cuarta vez en su vida, Iruka lo había dejado y ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. Su corazón sufrió uno de los más fuertes golpes en toda su vida. Con un suspiro inició el viaje de regreso al bosque, su hogar. Sus pies se sentían pesados, por el ataque y porque su cuerpo se reusaba a comprender porque Iruka no se había detenido a ver si se encontraba bien, simplemente lo había dejado como si fuera un desconocido, como si no existiera.

Se detuvo un poco, volvió a suspirar mirando hacia el cielo, recobró un poco de fuerza y siguió adelante.

Iruka viajó todo el camino a su casa, murmurando que lo que había visto y vivido había sido solo una alucinación una especie de histeria colectiva, que lo había llevado a creer y ver cosas que no eran reales.

Volvió a trabajar e intentó volver a la normalidad, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo de que nada había sucedido, incluso intentó creer que Kakashi no había existido jamás. Pero al mismo tiempo había comenzado a pensar en todas las posibilidades; en su país de origen había muchas leyendas que hablaban de seres míticos que protegían e incluso atacaban a las personas, leyendas de seres extraordinarios que resguardaban y protegían a lo que amaban o lo que era de su propiedad, ahora a la luz de esa experiencia que intentaba olvidar y poner en el pasado, todo era posible.

Todos esos relatos de demonios y otros seres que sus abuelos solían contarle cuando niño le torturaban, porque en algunas ocasiones esos seres habían sufrido por causa de un amor perdido, o porque su amor no les había sido fiel, e incluso no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo. En esos momentos de locura, pensaba en la seguridad de Kakashi, si al dejarlo solo en la lluvia había sido lo correcto. Estaría herido? Habría muerto?.

Sus compañeros habían notado su cambio de ánimo, él sabía que no era el mismo, pero como serlo después de lo que había sucedido, después de que su vida había sufrido un cambio drástico, de que su vida había sido amenazada, de que había sido salvado por un ser mitad animal-mitad humano, de que había amado por primera vez. Lo había ganado todo y perdido todo.

Tal había sido el grado de su trastorno emocional, que había optado por ir con un psicólogo e intentar arreglarlo todo de esa manera, para poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa, poder destruir esa fantasía y ese amor que aun sentía por un ser que no era posible que existiera. Un ser que no solo era fantasioso sino que era un animal. El ser que le había robado el corazón.

Un ser que había hecho su sangre hervir como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, un ser que se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Noches enteras había pasado tratando de controlar su deseo, pero todas esas veces había sucumbido ante el recuerdo y hecho cosas que lo hacían sentirse enojado consigo mismo.

Cómo un maestro de escuela, quien se supone debe ser ejemplo, puede caer tan bajo como para darse placer a solas con recuerdos y deseando poseer un cuerpo con las características que sabía que lo hacía erróneo, en contra de todo lo que era llamado moral. Cómo podría seguir viviendo del recuerdo?

El psicólogo había logrado convencerlo de que todo había sido una fabula que el mismo había creado para calmar su soledad, estando en un país extraño y lejano, era solo normal que su mente hubiera creado algo tan detallado y que sus sentimientos se hubieran desbordado ante algo que él sentía como suyo, real y que estaba cubriendo su necesidad.

Iruka había podido encontrar algo de paz por unos meses, había recurrido a medicamentos para poder dormir toda la noche sin despertar ante el deseo, pero al acercarse el tiempo del festival nuevamente comenzó a tener sueños, una noche en particular había soñado con dolor, sangre y obscuridad, había escuchado un grito de dolor y después un sonido apacible. El sueño le volvió a traer a la memoria a Kakashi, su hermosura y su calor. Le removió en su interior lo que había trabajado tanto por ocultar, por olvidar.

Intentó por todos los medios volver a tener un estado mental sin sentimientos, pero no pudo volver atrás, ya no pudo seguir engañándose a sí mismo, no cuando los sueños se volvieron más vívidos e íntimos, no cuando sabia que ese hombre era más real que todo lo que consideraba real, su mente racional se cansó de luchar y había decidido volver a buscarlo.

Pero el miedo a lo desconocido lo detuvo varias veces, la culpa lo había comenzado a consumir al punto de llorar por las noches y llamar el nombre de la bestia. Una noche fría de invierno había salido al balcón de su habitación, estaba solo y no tenía nada en que ocupar su mente. Volvió sus ojos hacia la ciudad, Pamplona, tenía una hermosa vista nocturna, observó todo a su alrededor, con un suspiro, volvió sus ojos al cielo y pudo ver la noche un tanto estrellada con una luna nueva en lo alto, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo llenó y sin saber cómo o por que comenzó a llorar.

Su pecho estaba lleno de dolor, comenzó a llorar fuertemente como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, parecía un niño pequeño llorando por algo que le ha sido quitado, lloró quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero al final su garganta le dolía por todos los gritos que había hecho, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro era un completo desastre.

Justo en ese momento, entendió que todo el estaba sufriendo por estar lejos del ser que era su complemento, del ser que era parte de él, no sabía si Kakashi aun lo amaba o algo similar, no sabía realmente mucho de él, pero sentía que lo conocía de siempre, era lo que dicen las personas, su alma gemela, era lo que necesitaba y era muy posible que el Hartza se sentía de la misma manera. O tal vez era solo que estaba perdiendo la razón.

El día que había decidido finalmente ir a buscar a Kakashi se había subido al automóvil sin pensar, su cuerpo lo llevó en automático conociendo bien el camino, su mente estaba ocupada con los escenarios posibles, aun sentía miedo pero estaba arto de sentir ese vacío que se lo estaba consumiendo y lo estaba dejando como un cascarón inútil. Ese viaje sería su salvación o su destrucción total.

Continua…


	6. Arizkun 6

Espero que el pasado capitulo haya sido de su agrado, realmente me siento muy contento por como quedó, pudimos ver lo que sentía Iruka en más detalle que anteriormente.

Gracias k2008Sempai por tu apoyo y si ya viene!

Disfruten y comenten si así lo desean.

* * *

Kakashi asomó la cabeza de dentro su cueva, en la cual había pasado el invierno en un sueño profundo como cualquier oso, observó la luna y esta le dio la autorización de salir porque el invierno ya había terminado. Salió de la cueva lentamente estirando cada una de sus extremidades y dando un último bostezo, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado durmiendo; se quedó sentado a las afueras viendo hacia el infinito recordando lo maravilloso que había sido el año pasado.

Se escuchó un poco de movimiento dentro de la cueva, él volteó a tiempo para observar a su pequeño osezno saliendo con pasos temblorosos del lugar y emitiendo algunos sonidos, el Hartza lo observó salir con dificultad del lugar y acercarse a él, ese osezno había nacido en el transcurso de la hibernación y como era un cachorro aun no tenia los cuernos característicos de su padre. Kakashi suspiró recordando al padre de esa pequeña bola de pelusa, tenía sus mismos ojos, ese color marrón cálido que lo veían en ese momento, que parecían perseguirlo juguetonamente.

Su cachorro tropezó con una rama y comenzó a llorar pidiendo auxilio, se movió hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie nuevamente, con mucho cariño lamió sus orejitas y le indicó que lo siguiera, esa pequeña nueva vida tenía mucho que conocer aun, era muy pequeño para tomar forma humana pero la luna lo protegía, haciéndolo indetectable para los seres que podían representar un peligro para su joven vida.

Kakashi comenzó a dar una ronda por el lugar cercano a su cueva, pasó cerca de una de las driadas más antiguas del lugar, saludándola con el movimiento de su cabeza, su pequeño al verla se asustó un poco y corrió a esconderse de ella detrás de su gran padre.

La driada se asomó al lado de Kakashi para conocer al nuevo habitante del bosque, ella había visto a Kakashi cuando lo llevaba en su vientre antes del invierno, le había dado su bendición como una de las guardianas de los árboles, ellos iban a cuidar del pequeño osezno cuando hubiera peligro resguardándolo entre sus ramas.

Ella extendió sus manos para tocar el suave pelaje del pequeño asustándolo un poco, pero cuando sintió la mano de la driada rascando tras su orejita se relajó inmediatamente, casi quedándose dormido en el lugar.

En la ciudad de Arizkun un conocido visitante llamó a la puerta del convento de las monjas Clarisas, el celador abrió la puerta un poco renuente ya que no era día en que las personas del pueblo trajeras alimentos para las monjas. Al ver al joven extranjero estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero cuando Iruka le preguntó acerca del joven Kakashi, la mantuvo abierta para ver qué era lo que ese joven deseaba.

El hombre se sorprendió de que alguien preguntara por su paradero, ya que nadie sabía que él iba a ese lugar, él joven le dio muchos datos acerca de por qué sabia que en ese lugar podían saber del lugar en donde podría encontrarse el joven Kakashi.

El celador salió hacia la calle para poder platicar con el joven, cerró la puerta con llave antes de conducir al joven por la calle para poder seguir platicando con él.

"Bueno, antes que nada mi nombre es Hiruzen" le dijo el hombre mayor quien volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo vistos o seguidos, la seguridad del Hartza era la responsabilidad de ellos en la ciudad, así había sido desde que él se acordaba, incluso desde que era niño.

"Lo siento, mi nombre es Iruka Umino, soy un profesor de escuela, vengo desde la ciudad de Pamplona" le dijo mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a un camino, que parecía desierto con una barda de piedra de mediana altura.

"Desde cuando conoce al Hartza?" le preguntó el hombre quien se recargó en la barda, mientras encendía su pipa. Iruka se sintió muy apenado por la forma en la que había dejado a Kakashi, después de que había salvado su vida y lo peor era que no había ido a buscarlo hasta casi un año después, aunque si había tenido tiempo libre para volver a buscarlo.

"Lo conocí el año pasado durante el carnaval" respondió Iruka con una voz triste.

"Yo lo vi la primera vez, cuando yo tenía 4 años, vino al convento en donde mi padre era el celador en ese tiempo, fue ahí cuando supe que la historia de él y la de mi familia siempre han estado unidas, porque desde antes de que ese lugar de adoración existiera y antes de que este pueblo fuera fundado, ya nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarlo, no sé si sabe de su padre?" terminó de decir el anciano.

"Su padre?" Dijo Iruka en incredulidad, nunca había pensado que hubiera más de esa especie, no había pensado que era más que eso, ahora se sentía más culpable por no considerar los sentimientos de esa amable creatura, que defendía a esa gente y que él había lastimado con sus temores.

"Su Nombre era Sukumo, era un gran guardián, si se me permite decir, el mejor de todos lo que este lugar ha tenido el honor de tener, el pobre muchacho, era solo un cachorro cuando vio a su padre morir en manos de los...bueno dicen que fueron los...los ancestros de los que ahora conocemos como Agotes, pero realmente nadie sabe verdaderamente, pero fue una pena, el joven osezno aun no cumplía el año cuando vio a su padre morir y automáticamente la responsabilidad de cuidarnos recayó sobre él" La voz del anciano había tomado un tinte de nostalgia, Iruka pudo ver que el anciano realmente se interesaba por Kakashi, el hombre del cual no había podido olvidarse, el guardián de una ciudad y de gente real.

"La última vez que lo vi fue antes del invierno, vino herido de gravedad, como todas las otras ocasiones que nos busca" el hombre sonrió un poco dando una bocanada de humo, Iruka se preocupó por ese comentario, pero decidió esperar a que el hombre dijera algo más.

Kakashi caminó un poco más a la orilla del río para beber agua junto con su osezno quien había despertado hacia unos momentos después de ser acariciado por la driada. Para Kakashi era un milagro verlo moverse y saber que un día el seria su sucesor. Se acercaron al agua para tomar, cuando de una de las flores que estaban cerca del río salió una pequeña hada de las flores para saludarlos. Kakashi la saludo inclinando su cabeza y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia en el aire.

Su pequeño cachorro la admiró un momento antes de intentar morderla, el hada voló lejos de él y en un lenguaje ancestral le dijo a Kakashi que su hijo era igual a él cuando cachorro. El se sintió un poco apenado y le pidió disculpas por él y por su hijo. El hada sonrió juguetonamente y los disculpó sin ningún problema, ella comenzó a dar vueltas para hacer que el cachorro la persiguiera, este cayó en el juego y comenzó a corretear para alcanzar a la elusiva hada de color lila con un sombrero de flor.

Kakashi miró al cielo disfrutando de la paz del momento, porque nunca sabía cuando los tiempos cambiarían.

"recuerdo que fue muy de mañana cuando tocó a la puerta, naturalmente yo le abrí, estaba cubierta de sangre toda su ropa y se agarraba su costado dolorosamente, las monjas y yo lo conducimos a una de las habitaciones para curar su heridas, pero en un momento ellas se dieron cuenta de algo que yo fallé en notar y me sacaron de la habitación. Pasó el tiempo más largo con nosotros recuperándose, esas heridas fueron hechas por una gran bestia puedo decir, pero como siempre se recuperó, cuando salía pude observar algo hermoso" la sonrisa en el rostro del anciano causó que Iruka sintiera una alivio después de escuchar la historia.

"Que fue?" le preguntó genuinamente interesado

"Sabe que él es un ser que se le conoce como lunar, la luna es como su madre, es por eso que él en su forma humana tiene la piel tan blanca al igual que su cabello, la luna es la que le da la fuerza y le permite hacer muchas cosas, por lo tanto el puede tener descendencia."

"Descendencia" las implicaciones de esa palabra dieron vuelta en la cabeza de Iruka como un tornado, Kakashi había concebido, eso era una locura, pero al mismo tiempo viendo todo a su alrededor sabía que era una posibilidad. Kakashi había encontrado una pareja para procrear? Había olvidado a Iruka? El maestro de escuela sabía que no tenía derecho de sentirse traicionado, pero no pudo evitar lo que sentía.

"Si descendencia, no soy un experto en esto, pero puedo reconocer a una mujer embarazada cuando la veo y déjame decirte que él se veía bastante embarazado, incluso parecía su rostro brillar cuando acarició al pequeño ser formándose dentro de él, fue algo hermoso y digno de ver...pienso que para estos días el cachorro ya debió haber nacido y debe andar correteando con su padre en el bosque" Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en todo lo que en su mente y corazón estaba pasando, Kakashi y un pequeño, que hermosa visión.

"Creo que puede encontrarlos en las colinas del norte, es un lugar en el que hay mucho alimento y agua, en lo personal creo que es un buen lugar para criar a un osezno, si me permites llamarlo así" el hombre anciano río un poco por sus pensamientos.

Iruka decidió hacer la pregunta que lo estaba molestando desde hacía ya un momento, cuando el hombre había mencionado que Kakashi podía tener familia.

"Hay otros Hartza?" la carcajada que dio el anciano, le hizo comprender que había dicho en alguna forma una tontería, pero el realmente necesitaba saber.

"Hay muchacho, que les enseñan ahora en las escuelas, claro que no hay más, solo la familia de Kakashi es la única, pero creo que lo que realmente quiere saber es con quien tuvo Kakashi a su hijo, no es cierto?" le dijo el anciano tratando de contener la risa y viéndolo con una mirada de entendimiento.

"S...si creo que si" dijo Iruka sonrojado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo del anciano.

"No sé mucho de esto, pero sé que solo a quien el Hartza ama con todo su ser, es de quien puede tener hijos, había un hombre hace ya muchos años que era compañero de Kakashi...un tal Minato, según mi padre me dijo, el era un hombre muy valiente y fuerte, pero nunca pudieron tener un hijo, lamentablemente Minato murió cuando un demonio muy poderoso intentó destruir la aldea, lo que era esta ciudad hace ya mucho tiempo." Iruka entendió que con quien Kakashi había tenido familia era alguien muy especial y sintió que realmente no era su lugar el estar buscándolo en ese momento, había perdido su oportunidad de tener al ser más maravilloso para sí, ahora era de alguien mejor que lo amaba aun más de lo que él lo amaba.

"Por que no va a buscarlo, quién sabe, tal vez la luna le deje verlos" le dijo el anciano mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el convento.

Kakashi capturó una liebre y con ella estaba dándole de comer a su cachorro, mientras mantenía todos sus sentidos vigilantes en caso de peligro. Después de que el osezno descansó un poco, comenzaron a caminar hacia la orilla del bosque, eso era algo que no debía hacer, pero la luna lo estaba moviendo hacia ese lugar y como uno de sus hijos más obedientes, él la siguió con su pequeño crío atrás jugueteando con todo lo que se encontraba.

Iruka subió a su automóvil después de volver al convento con el anciano, subió y se dirigió hacia el sitio que el anciano le había indicado, era una locura seguirlo, era una locura que siquiera el creyera en las historias de ese señor, pero después de haber visto a Kakashi en su forma real defendiéndolo ante Mizuki, todo era posible.

Iruka detuvo su carro a la orilla de la carretera en un pequeño espacio donde el bosque no era tan denso, bajó sintiéndose muy nervioso, estaba en una parte muy alejada de la civilización y si algo le sucedía nadie iba a poder ayudarlo. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar parecía estar desierto incluso no habían sonidos en el ambiente, era un poco imponente estar parado en un lugar como ese. El viento escogió ese momento para soplar haciendo que la copa de los árboles se moviera haciendo un sonido amenazador para ahuyentar al intruso, al que había roto el corazón de su protector.

Continua…..


	7. Arizkun 7

Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en nuestro viaje por Arizkun. Como los anteriores, este capitulo tiene un poco de edición, no mucho ^^

Mi portugués é mau, muito abrigado! Fabianadat. Espero que este capitulo te gusto.

Blueazulacero muchas gracias, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia

**Precaución**: Situaciones cítricas adelante

* * *

Iruka suspiró para darse valor, abotonó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el anciano le había dicho que debía haber un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Comenzó a adentrares en el bosque pero parecía que los árboles no querían que lo hiciera a cada paso tropezaba con una raíz o una rama.

Con mucha dificultar y sin algunos cabellos después, llegó a la orilla de los árboles en donde pudo ver al Hartza, se veía menos amenazador que la última vez que lo había visto, incluso se veía amistoso con su pelaje y esos cuernos, se veía que estaba corriendo entre los pastos altos.

Kakashi estaba correteando con su pequeño, disfrutando del clima agradable, aunque el pasto estaba alto el pequeñín podía hacer movimientos rápidos sacando de balance a su gran padre. Iruka lo observó por un tiempo dando vueltas y brincando, de pronto calló entre en pasto, lo cual sobresaltó a Iruka, de pronto un pequeño osito subió sobre él sobresaliendo de los pastos.

Iruka se quedó atónito por un momento y no pudo evitar reír de nervios, alertando al Hartza quien inmediatamente ocultó al osezno a sus pies y comenzó a chocar su dientes entre si y moverse de lado a lado para asustar al intruso, en un momento la dirección del viento cambió llevando la identidad del intruso al Hartza, quien detuvo todo movimiento y se levantó un poco en sus patas traseras para poder verlo oculto entre los árboles.

Iruka temió por su vida al ver el movimiento intimidatorio, incluso consideró el correr por su vida, pero eso ya lo había hecho una vez y lo había lamentado amargamente, así que se quedó en el sitio no importando si su sentido de conservación le gritaba que debía alejarse de ahí. Al verlo parado sobre sus patas traseras pensó que había llegado su fin, aunque estaba bastante lejos de él, sabía que si lo atacaba no había manera de poder alejarse con éxito.

Los ojos de Kakashi se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Iruka agarrado del tronco de un árbol, quien había retirado sus ramas para que no pudiera sostenerse de él para subir, en un parpadeo cambió a su forma humana y pudo ver como la postura tensa del maestro de escuela se relajó, pero aun podía oler su miedo.

Su hijo lloró de inseguridad a sus pies y él lo levantó en sus brazos, juntos comenzaron a acercarse al hombre que tenia la boca abierta, al ver a Kakashi caminar totalmente desnudo con un osito en sus brazos. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y comenzó a moverse hacia ellos intentando no devorar al hombre con la vista y controlar a su cuerpo.

Todo el bosque estaba atento a ambos hombres, todos estaban listos para defender a su Hartza del intruso, unas driadas estaban observando justo detrás de Iruka, para detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo para dañar al pequeño osezno.

El viento soplo fuerte haciendo que el cabello de Iruka se moviera sobre su rostro, pero eso no lo detuvo hasta que estaba frente al hombre que había estado persiguiendo en sus sueños.

"Kakashi" le dijo a unos centímetros de distancia, su voz era de esperanza y añoranza.

El osezno lloró cuando escuchó la voz del extraño y se sostuvo más fuertemente de su padre, quien le acarició y murmuró en su orejita para tranquilizarlo.

"El es tu hijo" comentó Iruka, observando al pequeño escondido entre los brazos de su padre

"Cómo has estado Iruka?" dijo Kakashi con una voz sin ninguna emoción, en ningún momento dejó de ver a su pequeño, sentía su vieja herida volver a abrirse y no quería ver al hombre responsable.

Iruka sintió el rechazo en la voz de Kakashi, pero su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa, en ese momento se dio cuenta cuanto lo había herido y como quería mantener distancia con él para no ser herido nuevamente. Con eso en mente decidió hacer lo que había pensado hacer.

"Extrañándote, queriendo verte y arrepentido por haber huido de esa manera, sin darme cuenta de quién eres" le dijo sin dejar de observar el hermoso rostro de Kakashi, el cual a pesar de intentar ocultar su emociones no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras le daba un beso a su pequeño.

Kakashi sintió como su herida comenzaba a sanar, después de escuchar las palabras de Iruka, su hijo sintió que el nerviosismo de su padre disminuía así que se comenzó a sentir más seguro, volteó hacia donde estaba el ser extraño, se movió entre los brazos de su padre y este lo bajo al pasto.

Iruka vio como el pequeño osito caminó hacia él con curiosidad, se inclinó un poco e intentó acariciarlo, pero el pequeño lloró y corrió hacia su padre. Kakashi no pudo evitar hacer un sonido amenazador en su garganta al ver la reacción de su pequeño, lo cual asustó a Iruka haciéndolo saltar. Kakashi estaba de canclillas acariciando a su pequeño cuando decidió decirle a Iruka algo muy importante

"Iruka es su nombre" le dijo Kakashi mientras confortaba a su pequeño y al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de seguridad a su antiguo amante.

"Porque?" preguntó Iruka con sorpresa, al no creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Es en honor de su padre" fueron las simples palabras de Kakashi

El corazón de Iruka se llenó de alivio al escuchar esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que la culpa era más grande ahora, recordó las palabras del anciano y comenzó a llorar.

"Kakashi lo siento, no sé cómo puedo hacer para que me perdones por lo que hice, no tengo palabras para disculparme, fui muy…" las palabras de Iruka se quedaron en su boca al sentir el abrazo de Kakashi.

"Iruka" dijo Kakashi con voz húmeda, todo lo que había estado controlando salió al oír esas palabras, era lo que necesitaba escuchar y ahora Iruka estaba ahí para hacer todo mejor. Su hijo no iba a vivir como él, sin padre, sino que podría tener una familia. Kakashi ocultó su rostro en entre el cuello y hombro derecho del maestro de escuela, su aroma le reconfortó. El aroma de su pareja le dio seguridad y alivio a toda esa soledad que había experimentado.

Su osezno se acarició en su pierna al sentir a su padre triste intentando confortarlo. Iruka sonrió en el abrazo y recargó su rostro en el hombro de su maravilloso hombre. El viento soplo una brisa apacible y todos los habitantes del bosque supieron que eso era amor verdadero.

Iruka se quitó su chaqueta para cubrir a Kakashi, era demasiado para él estar viéndolo en esa condición, deseaba poseerlo en el lugar, pero no podía hacerlo con el pequeño presente. Ambos hombre se sentaron en la hierba, disfrutando del calor del otro, Kakashi se sentó tan cerca de Iruka que parecía que quería ser uno físicamente con él, su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho del maestro de escuela.

El pequeño Iruka sintió a su alrededor tal paz y seguridad que decidió acercarse mas confiadamente al extraño ser, al principio solo lo observó con sus ojos cafecitos, pero al cabo de unos momentos viendo el contento de su padre, decidió acercarse a Iruka y dejar que le acariciara detrás de su orejita.

Al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño se quedó dormido en las piernas de Iruka, el cual no perdió la oportunidad de acariciar mas personalmente a su pequeño, era extraño tener un hijo que tenia la forma de un oso. Pero al mismo tiempo era algo maravilloso saber que él había ayudado a crear a ese ser.

"Iruka volviste por mi?" le preguntó Kakashi recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del maestro

"Si, quería llevarte conmigo, pero ahora sé que no puedo, eres muy importante para este lugar. Creo que voy a buscar trabajo en Arizkun para poder estar contigo y con Iruka" le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Kakashi río un poco no creyendo su suerte, después de Minato pensó que nadie querría vivir con él, pero Iruka estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Una driada se acercó a ellos asustando casi de muerte a Iruka, era la driada que encontraron al inicio de su paseo, Kakashi se puso en pie y la saludó con respeto, le presentó a Iruka como el padre del pequeño, ella sonrió y le saludó. Iruka podía escucharlos hablar pero no entendía nada de lo que decían. Todo el mundo de Iruka estaba cambiando porque además de ver a un ser tan impresionante como una driada, con ojos tan grandes y una postura que imponía respeto, una pequeña hada de las flores se acercó volando delicadamente, como una mariposa al pequeño, para despertarlo con una voz tan dulce como una campana de oro. El observó a los dos seres con una nueva visión, aunque la driada le daba algo de miedo y el hada era algo que solo había leído en cuentos, sabía que eran reales porque Kakashi lo era.

Después de un momento de plática el osezno despertó, su padre le dijo que debia ir con al hada y la driada al bosque, él pequeño se movió con pasos lentos y un poco inestables para seguirlas, hiba refunfuñando un poco, pero al pasar cerca de su padre le lamio la pierna mientras este le acarició su cabeza. Kakashi los siguió con su mirada un poco aprensivo porque se llevaban a su pequeño. Iruka se puso de pie junto a él observándolas también, no entendía de qué se trataba todo, puso su mano en el hombro de Kakashi y este volteó a verlo

"Que sucede?" preguntó Iruka

"Se ofrecieron a cuidar a Iruka para que tu y yo tengamos un momento juntos, dicen que pueden olernos a kilómetros, dicen que así podemos tener un rato para nosotros solos" Kakashi le dijo abrazándolo y acercándose al maestro de modo que este sintió y entendió a lo que se refería.

Iruka abrazó a Kakashi tocando su trasero y buscando el lugar que deseaba, Kakashi se movió un poco para dejar al maestro encontrar lo que el también deseaba.

Al sentir la humedad, Iruka usando sus dedos penetró mientras que se presionaba contra Kakashi. El Hartza gimió y cerró sus ojos, todos a su alrededor decidieron voltear a otro lado para darles privacidad.

Kakashi se movió lejos de él y se puso en sus manos y rodillas en el pasto, la boca de Iruka se secó al ver esa imagen, como había soñado con ese cuerpo, como había deseado sentir su calor nuevamente. Con rapidez quitó su cinto y abrió su pantalón para liberar su miembro que había estado pidiendo por su atención desde hacía ya tiempo.

Kakashi gimió al ver el miembro de Iruka, como lo había extrañado, todo el invierno había estado soñando con él.

Iruka se posicionó a la entrada que conocía bien, se acarició un poco sin entrar haciendo que esta secretara más lubricante natural. Con sus manos sostuvo la cadera de Kakashi en su sitio para no entrar aun, quería disfrutar del momento lo más posible.

"Iruka….por favor" le rogó Kakashi

En ese instante el maestro con un movimiento de cadera entró lentamente hasta quedar totalmente sumergido en el calor de Kakashi.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse juntos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a recordarse y a moverse sabiendo cómo darle placer al otro. Iruka llevó a Kakashi junto con él al lugar en que los dos sintieron el más intenso placer de sus vidas, la esencia de Kakashi calló sobre la hierba mientas Iruka terminó dentro de él, ambos vinieron abundante y muy placentero, el maestro de escuela salió del Hartza y con un poco de aprensión se atrevió a lamer la entrada de Kakashi que estaba destilando su propia esencia, Kakashi gimió y en ese momento sus manos y pies ya no pudieron sostenerle más, se quedaron recostados sobre la hierba silvestre, Iruka sobre Kakashi, los dos respirando el fresco y limpio aire del bosque.

Kakashi se levantó y los rodó a ambos de manera que Iruka quedó debajo de él, lo miró a los ojos y le besó.

"Iruka te amo" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El maestro de escuela le acarició el rostro y sonrío sabiendo que no iba a poder encontrar la felicidad en ningún otro lugar.

"Te amo Kakashi" le dijo acariciando su brazo con su otra mano.

Kakashi sonrío, pero de repente levantó la cabeza y se quedó escuchando atentamente, a la distancia pudo escuchar el aullar de lobos, se preocupó por su cachorro y su instinto le dijo que debía ir a buscarlo, pero no podía dejar a Iruka después ese momento de pasión tan intenso, estaba demasiado relajado como para dejarlo solo, era peligroso.

"Que sucede Kakashi?" le dijo Iruka levantándose y sentándose frente a él.

"Necesito ir a buscar a Iruka, hay lobos cerca" le dijo después de darle un beso.

"Bien" Iruka intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, quería ir a buscar a su hijo también, la palabra lobo significaba peligro y no quería que ninguna bestia atacara a su pequeño osito.

Kakashi ayudó a Iruka ponerse en pie, le olfateo el cabello y sonrió, olía a él. El maestro de escuela lo tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa le dijo

"Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo"

Iruka iba montado sobre la forma de oso de Kakashi, porque después de todo no pudo caminar muy bien, estaba demasiado relajado como para hacerlo y al parecer el pequeño osezno se encontraba más lejano de lo que habían pensado

Lo encontraron correteando con las pequeñas hadas de las flores al tiempo que era cuidado por una cerca de ramas de árboles, unas driadas estaban entonando una canción muy alegre y bailando cerca de ellos.

Iruka resistió la tentación de sacar su teléfono celular y grabar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se inclinó y recostó su cabeza sobre la de Kakashi quien se detuvo y movió un poco la suya para verificar que Iruka se encontrara bien.

"Kakashi, puedo tomar unas fotos de Iruka, quiero tener un recuerdo de esta edad" le dijo sin dejar de ver a su pequeño caer y rodar para volver a levantarse y seguir correteando.

Kakashi sonrió su sonrisa de oso y siguió caminando hasta estar al borde de la reja de ramas de árbol. Iruka bajó de su lomo y se subió a las ramas para poder ver mejor a su pequeño, una driada lo volteó a ver rápidamente lista para atacarlo, pero le sonrió reconociendo en él, el aroma del Hartza. Kakashi en su forma humana se sentó junto a él después de ponerse nuevamente la chaqueta del maestro, una vez acomodado pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Iruka. El maestro de escuela aprovecho ese momento para tomar unas fotos de el pequeñín y de Kakashi con él.

El osezno siguió jugando un poco más pero al sentir el aroma de su padre se detuvo en seco y lo buscó con los ojos, al verlo dio un sonido de alegría y corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres. Iruka y Kakashi bajaron de las ramas para encontrar a su pequeño cachorro.

Todos los presentes sonrieron al ver la reacción del pequeño, pero todos se sorprendieron aun más cuando el pequeño subió a los brazos del hombre que había venido a visitar al Hartza.

Iruka lamió el rostro de su padre con mucha alegría haciendo pequeños quejidos en su garganta, Iruka hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su pequeño se recargó demasiado en su abdomen con sus garritas traseras.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos y tomó al pesado osezno de los brazos de Iruka, besó a su pequeño y después abrazó al padre del pequeño besándolo también. Los tres se alejaron de las ramas en las que se habían encontrado sentados, para saludar a los seres que habían estado cuidando del pequeño.

Las driadas le dijeron algo a Iruka, algo que este no entendió, pero el guiño que le hicieron lo hizo sonrojar, Kakashi rió un poco y le abrazó aun más cercano, las pequeñas hadas de las flores se despidieron de ellos y volaron a seguir con sus labores.

Los árboles abrieron sus ramas y volvieron a su sitio, el viento sopló llevando hojas con él y unas cuantas flores, Kakashi supo que era tiempo de irse.

"Iruka vamos a Arizkun" le dijo respirando el aroma de su cabello.

"Porque quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos aquí y hacer un día de campo, no sé, disfrutar un poco de este hermoso lugar" Iruka comentó acariciando el pelaje de su pequeño quien se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre.

Kakashi sonrió y movió su cabeza de lado a lado, realmente Iruka quería estar con ellos, no había sido algo del momento, incluso estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el bosque con ellos.

"Iruka, es tiempo del festival y debo estar ahí" Kakashi miró a los ojos a Iruka, de tal manera que este podía sentir su amor.

"Dónde va a estar Iruka?, no podemos andar en la ciudad con un osezno como si nada, pueden llamar al servicio de animales y llevárselo y..." Kakashi lo silenció con un beso, los labios de Kakashi se abrieron para darle libre paso al maestro de escuela.

Iruka no perdió la oportunidad y entró, saboreó el delicioso sabor de Kakashi hasta hacer a este gemir por la sensación.

Kakashi un poco sin aliento terminó el beso, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado como el del maestro de escuela.

"No te preocupes, Tsunade se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras estoy en el festival" Iruka se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Kakashi hablar, por un momento había olvidado lo que habían estado platicando hacia unos momentos.

"Quién es Tsunade?" Iruka sintió un ataque de celos, porque no quería que ninguna mujer estuviera en la vida de Kakashi, ese hombre era suyo solamente, además que su pequeño también lo era.

Kakashi rió un poco por lo bajo, conociendo bien las emociones del maestro, se sentía halagado por toda esa atención y realmente le agradaba ese lado celoso del maestro.

"Ya la conoces, no la recuerdas?, es la monja que nos encontramos en el festival, estuviste platicando mucho tiempo con ella, lo recuerdas?" Iruka se quedó pensando un poco hasta que recordó su discusión con la monja, él no había sido muy amable con ella y ella tampoco había sido muy amable con él. Viendo la cara de sorpresa de Iruka, Kakashi decidió explicarle un poco más.

"Las monjas de la ciudad siempre han cuidado de nosotros, es algo que se dio con el tiempo, al principio pensaban que éramos unos seres demoniacos, pero después del tiempo y de vernos proteger al pueblo, ellas decidieron ayudarnos, juntos protegemos a las personas. Ya cuando llegas a conocerlas son muy amables y valientes, dejan todo por servir a las personas, todo lo que hacen lo hacen por amor a su Dios, son personas muy interesantes. Y bueno, siempre he pensado que Tsunade es más de lo que se ve" terminó diciendo Kakashi sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión de Iruka, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, porque su impresión de ellas no era la mejor, pero todos pueden cometer errores, así que les dio el beneficio de la duda.

"Pero si deseas, puedes quedarte con ellas cuidando a Iruka, ellas no lo conocen y el no las conoce aun, así que va a ser un poco difícil y bueno tu eres su padre" Iruka pensó esto muy detenidamente porque no quería que Kakashi anduviera por ahí solo en la ciudad, no porque no pudiera defenderse por sí mismo, no quería que nadie viera a la belleza que era la "madre" de su hijo.

Iruka no contestó nada al respecto en el momento, le dijo que lo pensaría, en un ataque de celos, se dio cuenta de que Kakashi aun no traia puesto el atuendo con el que lo había conocido, y no había oportunidad alguna de que lo dejara andar en el pueblo solo con su chaqueta.

El Hartza sonrió una ves mas disfrutando del ataque de celos, Kakashi le dijo que debían ir a su morada para recoger sus cosas.

"Es cerca de aquí?" le preguntó el maestro de escuela, mientras que le acariciaba el trasero cariñosamente

"No es lejos, tal vez una hora de camino o menos" le respondió Kakashi moviendo su cabeza de lado dándole a Iruka el beneficio de ver su cuello y besarlo.

Estaban comenzando a sentirse muy bien juntos y el ambiente se estaba poniendo perfecto para otra ronda, cuando el pequeñín decidió hacerse notar, moviéndose entre los brazos de su Kakashi y tocando con su nariz el rostro del maestro de escuela.

Iruka estaba muy avergonzado por su falta de control ante la tentación que era Kakashi, estar haciendo esas cosas con el pequeño ahí, que estaba pensando!

El maestro de escuela le ofreció que sería mejor y más rápido ir a ese lugar en su carro, si no estaba muy dentro en el bosque. Kakashi pensó un momento y dedujo que si había una forma de llegar a su morada desde la carretera.

Kakashi llevó a Iruka la zona en donde se encontraba su morada, Iruka condujo su automóvil por la carretera hasta el lugar en el que Kakashi le dijo que estaba el lugar, el pequeño Iruka no dejó de llorar todo el camino ya que se había mareado, Kakashi le murmuró en su orejita pero esto no le ayudo al osezno hasta que se quedó dormido.

Iruka esperó en el automóvil con su pequeño dormido en las piernas, Kakashi había ido a su morada para recoger sus atavíos normales para ir a la fiesta, en el camino sintió una presencia maligna cerca, pero por más que busco no pudo encontrarla.

Cuando llegó al vehículo sonrió enternecido al ver a padre e hijo dormidos acurrucados juntos_, Iruka es un hombre extraordinario_, pensó suspirando levemente, con cuidado se acercó a la ventana del lado de Iruka y los observó de cerca, como esta se encontraba abierta, con las puntas de sus dedos acarició el cabello de Iruka, el maestro de escuela comenzó a despertar, volvió su cabeza hacia donde estaba Kakashi y entre abrió sus ojos, con una sonrisa de sueño vio a Kakashi quien estaba vistiendo las ropas con las que lo había conocido.

"Listo?" le dijo con su voz cargada de sueño y bostezando un poco al final

"Si, la luna me dijo que era momento de entrar a la ciudad"

"La luna?" Iruka preguntó, con el mismo tono de voz adormilado.

"Si ella es mi madre y me dice lo que debo hacer, ella me dijo que fuera a encontrarte, bueno no precisamente, me dijo que fuera al lugar en donde nos encontraste"

"Es una buena madre" le dijo Iruka agradeciendo en su corazón a ella.

Kakashi entró al vehículo y le pidió a Iruka que le pasara a su pequeñín, pero este se agarró fuertemente a su padre no queriendo despertar, como pudo Iruka los llevó a la ciudad de Arizkun, _al parecer el sacó un poco de mi temperamento_, pensó Iruka, sabiendo muy bien las posibilidades de tener a un osezno enojado y necio.

_Como dicen, uno siempre paga las cosas que les haces a tus padres con tus hijos, creo que eso se llama karma,_ siguió pensando el maestro mientras se acercaban a los campos que están a la entrada de la ciudad.

"Estas bien Iruka?, te veo un poco pálido" cuestionó Kakashi preocupado porque Iruka se había puesto un poco pálido de repente. _Solo espero que Iruka no sea tanto como yo fui, sino vamos a tener muchos problemas._

"Si..si estoy bien" Iruka sabía bien el camino al convento así que no dijo mas, las calles se veían vacías y a lo lejos se podía escuchar música, el festival ya estaba iniciado, _que día del festival es este?_ pensó Iruka, dándose cuenta por primera vez del festival.

Kakashi se puso un poco nervioso por la reacción del maestro, bajó la cabeza y se sintió un poco rechazado, tal vez Iruka se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión una vez que vio la civilización.

Continua…


	8. Arizkun 8

Seguimos con el cuento y espero que lo estén disfrutando, como algunos de ustedes se que lo hacen (sempai ;P)

Precaución: Una pequeña limita por ahí nada del otro mundo, se que esos dos no pueden controlarse al estar juntos ^^

* * *

Kakashi se puso un poco nervioso por la reacción del maestro, bajó la cabeza y se sintió un poco rechazado, tal vez Iruka se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión una vez que vio la civilización.

"Muy bien ya llegamos, Kakashi, me ayudas con Iruka, no puedo moverlo con el cinturón de seguridad puesto" Kakashi asintió sin emitir palabra, despertando a su pequeño mordiéndole su orejita, el pequeñín refunfuño un poco y volteó a ver a su padre con sus expresivos ojitos café, Kakashi le sonrió y le dijo que se moviera para que pudieran bajar del vehículo, con movimientos más torpes de los normal el pequeñín se movió de su padre después de lamer su mejilla.

Iruka bajó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a Kakashi quien salió con su pequeño en brazos, ambos olfatearon el ambiente, Kakashi acarició su cara con el pelaje de su bolita de pelusa y los condujo a la entrada del convento en donde el pequeñín se quedaría. Era ya de noche cuando llegaron al lugar, Kakashi volvió a sentir esa presencia otra vez, pero esta vez su madre le dijo que debía ir tras eso.

Kakashi llamó a la puerta y el celador abrió, su rostro se cargó con asombro al ver a la pelusa en los brazos de su padre.

"Buenas noches, siento ser una molestia" le dijo Kakashi sonriendo un poco

"No, está bien, está enorme!, cual es el nombre de este cachorro?" le dijo el hombre acariciando el pelaje del pequeño quien se asustó un poco y quiso ocultarse en su padre sin emitir ningún sonido.

"Es Iruka, como su padre" le dijo Kakashi moviéndose de la entrada, para que el hombre pudiera ver a Iruka quien venía tras ellos.

"Así que la luna si aprobó que estuvieras con ellos, eres afortunado jovencito" le dijo el celador a Iruka quien se sonrojó al escucharlo. Kakashi observó a Iruka por un momento no entendiendo de lo que estaban hablando, quería preguntar pero el insistente llamado de su madre no lo dejó.

"Debo irme, pueden quedarse con ustedes esta noche?" le preguntó Kakashi apresuradamente, quería quedarse con ellos pero no podía dejar su deber.

"Claro que si, tu sabes que esta es tu casa y ellos son tu familia" le respondió el celador con un rostro amable y comprensivo.

"Gracias" le dijo al anciano. Kakashi se volteó con Iruka y le dio a su pequeño quien inmediatamente se acomodó en los brazos de este.

"Debo ir, están en buenas manos", le dio un beso en los labios a Iruka y le dijo a su pequeño lo que sucedía, después de abrazarlos a ambos salió de nuevo y desapareció en viento y hojas. Iruka lloró un poco al no ver a su padre pero Iruka hizo lo mismo que hacia Kakashi, le murmuró en su orejita y esto lo tranquilizó, aunque no se quedó muy contento porque ya tenía hambre.

"Quien está a la puerta?" se escuchó la voz amable de una mujer

"Es la familia de Kakashi, el tuvo que ir a hacer algo" respondió el hombre a la figura femenina en sus ropas de monja

"Bien, quiero ver a su pequeño y a su pareja" dijo la mujer, quien al ver a Iruka se detuvo reconociendo bien al joven insulso, que había sido muy grosero con ella.

"Tenias que ser tú" le dijo en un tono de voz más estricto.

"Disculpe..." comenzó a decir Iruka molesto por el comentario, pero se detuvo antes de decir algo mas al escuchar a Iruka hacer un sonido de miedo en sus bazos, se detuvo a pensar que esa gente era la que había cuidado de Kakashi por ya mucho tiempo, lo habían atendido cuando estaba herido y tenía a Iruka aun desarrollándose en su interior, ellos merecían su respeto y agradecimiento.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de Kakashi por el tiempo que no estuve cerca" le dijo haciendo una reverencia como en su tierra era costumbre.

Tsunade sonrió, entendiendo al joven, Kakashi había encontrado a un buen hombre para ser su pareja, ese hombre podría cuidarlos a ambos. Ahora ella estaría más en paz sabiendo que el Hartza estaba completo y su linaje estaba asegurado, su familia seguiría creciendo y protegiendo la región, como su hermano.

"Muy bien, pasen quiero ver al pequeñín" le comentó con emoción y esos sonidos característicos que hacen las mujeres cuando ven algo tierno y lindo.

En un segundo los dos Irukas se encontraron rodeados de monjas emocionadas de ver a algo tan tierno como el pequeñín.

Kakashi llegó al lugar en donde su madre le había dicho que algo estaba mal, se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas de árbol, volteó la mirada y pudo ver a un ser muy extraño que nunca había visto, era una especia de humanoide muy alto con el rostro como derretido con una cabeza como de hongo que emitía sonidos graves.

La creatura se acercó a él amenazadoramente, Kakashi inmediatamente tomó su forma real y respondió a la agresión del ser con un rugido y enseñando su dientes.

Esa noche llovió fuertemente, Iruka y el pequeño estaba recostados en una cama que las monjas dijeron era la que Kakashi usaba cuando estaba con ellas, el joven no podía dormir, se sentía un poco inquieto por no saber en qué lugar se encontraba Kakashi, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había partido. El pequeño Iruka estaba profundamente dormido después de cenar carne de cordero molida, había estado encantado con el sabor y las monjas no habían dejado de mimarlo.

La creatura había sido más difícil de eliminar que otras, incluso con los drowl no era tan difícil y peligroso, porque esta bestia era capaz de arrojar una sustancia como acido o veneno, había recibido solo un poco de ella en el hombro, en el sitio todo el pelo había desaparecido y su piel había sido quemada al punto de sangrar. Era muy ágil y parecía que volaba de un lado a lado, afortunadamente había podido con ella.

Tenía una de sus piernas lastimada porque había caído mal pero no era nada que un buen descanso pudiera quitar, lo que si le molestaba era la herida en su hombro, que parecía no dejar de quemar y sangrar.

Olfateó el aire cuando sintió un aroma conocido, siguió el rastro y llegó a una ventana que conocía bien, tomó forma humana y se asomó por ella, vio en el interior recostado en la cama a Iruka con su pequeño dormido a su lado.

Suspiró un poco cansado, la ventana tenia reja de metal fundido así que no podía entrar por ella, estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar hasta la entrada del convento que se encontraba retirada del lugar, lo que quería era cerrar sus ojos y dormir, estaba mojado, cansado y herido.

Intentó mover su brazo pero el dolor fue tal que gimió dolorosamente, respirando agitadamente vio hacia el interior añorando estar en los brazos de Iruka, lágrimas de desesperación llenaron sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable ahora después de que la adrenalina había bajado, no pudo evitar hacer un sonido más fuerte de dolor y caer al suelo, no podía tocar su hombro porque el dolor aumentaba.

Iruka despertó al escuchar un sonido de dolor fuerte, se movió rápidamente de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, su pequeño solo refunfuño un poco y siguió durmiendo. El maestro de escuela se asomó por la ventana y vio un bulto negro recargado en el muro haciendo gemidos y respirando agitadamente, al principio pensó que era un pervertido en la calle, pero al ver más detenidamente reconoció las ropas que lo cubrían.

"Kakashi!" dijo en voz baja y apresuradamente. Kakashi gimió y volteó a ver hacia la ventana, con lágrimas en sus ojos vio el rostro preocupado de Iruka.

"ayuda" fue lo único que manejo decir antes de desmayarse por el dolor.

Iruka salió corriendo de la habitación al ver a su Kakashi caer desmayado en la calle, corrió lo más rápido que había corrido en toda su vida, en el camino se encontró al celador y le dijo a gritos que lo siguiera que Kakashi estaba herido, el hombre se movió con él, el súbito movimiento despertó a algunas de las monjas quienes salieron a ver qué sucedía, el celador les dijo "El Hartza está herido" ellas se movieron en el instante como si fuera algo practicado para preparar todo.

El celador e Iruka llegaron al lado del Hartza quien estaba tendido en el suelo de piedra gimiendo inconsciente.

Juntos levantaron con cuidado a la forma humana del Hartza y lo llevaron al interior del convento en donde las monjas estaban listas para atender a las heridas de este, una de ellas les indicó que entraran a una habitación en la que había una mesa de madera en medio y algunas gavetas en un muro.

Tsunade estaba esperándolos a un lado de la mesa, Iruka observó un poco el cuarto y notó que no había lo suficiente para tratar la herida sangrante de Kakashi, era mejor llevarlo a un hospital, pero que tal si Kakashi era aún más diferente de lo que él sabía hasta ahora.

Con cuidado recostaron al Hartza en la mesa, Iruka y Tsunade retiraron las ropas de Kakashi para poder ver mejor sus heridas, los celos de Iruka no tuvieron lugar porque quería que su amado estuviera sano nuevamente.

Sabiendo que no había más remedio que esperar y ver qué es lo que en ese lugar podían hacer por su Kakashi, después de todo ellos habían atendido al Hartza antes de que Iruka lo conociera. El maestro de escuela se limitó a observar.

Kakashi estaba en la mesa tendido gimiendo de dolor, sonido que hacía que el corazón de Iruka se rompiera cada vez que lo escuchaba, algunas monjas entraron con lienzos blancos y los pusieron en la orilla de la mesa en donde Tsunade comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Kakashi.

Los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, Iruka comenzó a llorar, quería ser fuerte pero al ver a su amado en esa posición tan vulnerable le dolía inmensamente, se escuchó un pequeño chillido en la puerta, el maestro de escuela se movió rápidamente sabiendo bien quién era, al salir se encontró a su pequeño con ojitos tristes y llenos de lágrimas.

Al ver a Iruka, el pequeño osezno corrió a sus brazos, se sentía perdido y tenía mucho miedo, había escuchado la voz de su padre pero el sonido no era normal, se subió a los brazos de Iruka y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Iruka lloró con su pequeño mientras caminaba lejos de donde estaban tratando al Hartza, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar con desesperación, en ese momento el maestro de escuela recordó lo que se le enseñó en su entrenamiento, si un niño pequeño siente que los que lo protegen están inseguros el también lo está, los pequeños sienten las emociones de su padres como suyas.

El maestro de escuela comenzó a calmarse, sabía que los instintos de su hijo eran aun más sensibles que los de un niño humano, tenía que calmarse para darle seguridad.

En la habitación las monjas estaban terminando de curar las heridas del Hartza cuando este despertó súbitamente al escuchar a su cachorro llorar, intentó moverse pero el dolor cegador en su brazo lo detuvo.

"Tranquilo, está con su padre, está un poco asustado por todo, no te preocupes, te tendremos arreglado en poco tiempo" le dijo Tsunade mientras sumergía sus manos en una solución que le habían traído.

La mente de Kakashi entendía lo que le había dicho, pero sus instintos le decían que debía ir con su pequeño y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Iruka se acercó con el pequeñín entre sus brazos, se asomó a la puerta al no escuchar ningún gemido de dolor, en ese momento vio como un resplandor en color verde salía de las manos de Tsunade y tocaba el hombro de Kakashi, este se relajó y cerró sus ojos. Iruka se quedó parado en el lugar con la boca entreabierta, que era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar?, quien era esa gente realmente?, eran las preguntas de Iruka.

El pequeño Iruka llamó a su padre desde los brazos de su otro padre, Kakashi abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver a los dos seres que amaba con una ligera sonrisa, su rostro se veía exhausto pero el amor que irradiaba era evidente.

El pequeño quiso bajar de los brazos de Iruka para ir con su padre, pero este no se lo permitió haciendo al pequeño llorar, Kakashi se intentó levantar pero las manos de Tsunade lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

"Iruka, porque no se acercan tu y el pequeño, ya casi está listo, no te preocupes no contaminan nada" les dijo Tsunade

Ambos se acercaron, los pasos de Iruka eran lentos y un poco nerviosos, cuando se aproximó a la mesa pudo ver como la piel de Kakashi terminó de regenerarse y cerrarse dejando piel nueva, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Iruka hizo un sonido de sorpresa el sentir la mano de Kakashi tocando la suya, no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver todo, intentó sonreír pero no pudo, lo que vio Kakashi fue una mueca extraña que le hizo sentirse un poco rechazado.

El pequeño se movió entre los brazos de Iruka y este le dejó bajar, el pequeño Iruka se subió al pecho de su padre y le lamió el rostro haciéndolo sonreír, con su mano Kakashi acarició a su pequeño quien se acurrucó en él y cerró sus ojos.

Tsunade limpió sus manos y salió de la habitación, dejando al confundido Iruka y al triste Kakashi acariciando a su pequeño quien dormía plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

"Esto es lo que hacen ellas, me curan cuando estoy herido y se encargan de mi en mis peores momentos" le dijo Kakashi sin verlo a los ojos, "si quieres puedes ir a la habitación y dormir, Iruka y yo nos quedaremos en este lugar" le terminó de decir con una voz cargada de tristeza.

Iruka reaccionó al escuchar esto, salió de su pequeño mundo cuando sintió la tristeza de Kakashi, supo que algo había hecho mal y lo había lastimado, eso era algo que se había prometido no volver a hacer.

"Kakashi, que sucede? Mírame" le dijo intentando hacer que el hombre le viera y saber que estaban bien, que solo había sido un truco de sus oídos y su mente paranoica.

"No te puedo atar a este mundo, es mi deber protegerlos y será el de Iruka cuando sea más grande, puedes irte sin ningún problema" le dijo intentando ser fuerte y no reconocer que su corazón se rompía con cada una de sus palabras "estoy agradecido porque volviste a buscarnos" terminó no pudiendo contener más sus lágrimas.

Iruka escuchó cada palabra sabiendo que había hecho algo que le hizo sentir rechazado, repasó todo lo que pudo recordar en su mente, pero no encontró nada así. Se le olvidaba que los sentidos de Kakashi podían olfatear algunas de sus reacciones, como el nerviosismo y el miedo, interpretándolas como algo malo. Y que algunas veces las acciones hablan más.

Kakashi esperó las palabras de Iruka pero estas no llegaron, en su lugar sintió los labios de este en los suyos, acariciándolo suavemente, amándolo suavemente. Kakashi cerró sus ojos y movió su rostro para dejar que el maestro de escuela le besara más propiamente.

Todo el torso de Kakashi estaba descubierto, su parte inferior estaba cubierta solo por una sábana, Iruka movió su mano hacia la parte más privada de Kakashi que le pertenecía solo a él. Con movimientos suaves y circulares comenzó a acariciar a su amado haciéndolo moverse levemente y respirar más agitadamente.

Kakashi intentó con todo controlar su cuerpo para que este no deseara ser poseído por Iruka.

Iruka siguió acariciándolo, pero al ver que no estaba obteniendo respuesta de Kakashi terminó el beso y volteó a ver su rostro, en ese momento sintió una lamida de su pequeño y lo escuchó hacer un sonido de contento.

En ese instante Iruka se sonrojó todo, había olvidado que su pequeño se encontraba ahí. Iruka sonrió sintiéndose un tonto.

"Kakashi yo te amo y no hay nada en este mundo que me alejará de ti o de Iruka" le dijo

El Hartza sonrio y suspiró acariciando a su cachorro, quien se quedó observándolo atentamente.

Con cuidado ayudó a Kakashi a ponerse en pie y cubrirse con la sabana, para que juntos regresaran a su habitación, el maestro de escuela insistió en que el llevaría al pequeño en sus brazos para evitar que la herida de Kakashi se abriera. Este solo sonrió y le abrazó.

Todo había sucedido muy aprisa, el encuentro, estar en un lugar nuevo, incluso el tiempo de intimidad había sido muy corto, todo había mantenido a Iruka en un estado de alerta constante, pero ahora en un momento de tranquilidad Iruka recapacitó y se encontró que era feliz de ver al hombre que había perdido. Después de pasar todo un año lejos de él.

Ahora recostado junto a Kakashi después de toda la emergencia, ese año de dolor parecía lejano, como algo que le había sucedido a alguien más, se sentía completo y feliz. Movió su cabeza y acarició la piel de hombro de Kakashi con su nariz, el pequeño se encontraba recostado entre ellos, su brazo estaba dormido por el peso de este, pero eso no importaba mucho.

Iruka vio a la bola de pelusa en medio de ellos, era tan oscura que era más oscuro que la noche, ese pequeño era algo más que añadir a las cosas incomprensibles que le habían pasado, no podía negar su existencia y no podía negar el sentimiento de amor que había comenzado a crecer desde el momento que supo que era suyo. Ahora estaba dispuesto a morir por él, era una locura, era una total y completa locura, pero eso solo lo podía creer y comprender alguien que estuviera en su lugar. El mismo no podía creer como había llegado a ese momento en que todo era normal a su vista.

Seres que eran míticos conviviendo con ellos, escucharlos hablar y no entender su lenguaje, estar tranquilo al ver a una monja usar poderes curativos. Si todo era una fantasía, realmente había perdido la cabeza y debía estar en una institución psiquiátrica. Si no, todo era una hermosa realidad que quería disfrutar por siempre.

"Iruka, que sucede?" escuchó la voz adormilada de Kakashi

"No es nada, duerme" Iruka besó la piel de Kakashi y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo, nunca se había sentido tan acogido como ahora.

"Te amo" escuchó a Kakashi decirle.

Iruka se quedó en silencio, quería llorar y reír, saltar en la cama y gritarle al mundo que podían tragarse sus reglas y morirse. Pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse así, junto a ellos, seguros y solos en su mundo feliz.

Continua….


	9. Arizkun 9

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este cuento, temo decirles que perdí los últimos capítulos de la historia, asi que voy a tener que volver a escribirla, tal vez no quede igual, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por darles a la familia de "osos" una buena vida ;)

_**Precaución**__:_ momentos cítricos adelante.

* * *

Los rayos de sol, lo despertaron, tomó un respiro profundo y comenzó a abrir sus ojos, vio a su alrededor y encontró la cama vacía, sintió como su estomagó se fue al sótano y se movió rápidamente, cayó al suelo enredado entre las sabanas que lo habían cubierto.

Iruka escuchó un sonido de preocupación que venía de su pequeño hijo, quien al verlo caer había corrido a su lado, con sus pequeñas garritas había intentado librar a su padre de la creatura que lo tenía capturado.

El pequeño había hecho trizas con facilidad la sabana y estaba lamiendo el rostro de Iruka, quien no pudo evitar reír y acariciar su cabecita.

"Donde está tu padre?" le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

El pequeño hizo otros sonidos mientras le lamia la barbilla e intentaba morder sus largos cabellos, una garrita accidentalmente le rasgó la piel de su hombro, Iruka no emitió ningún sonido para no asustar a su pequeño, pero consideró importante cortar esas garras porque eran peligrosas.

"Buenos días" se escuchó la voz alegre de Kakashi, quien entró a la habitación vestido en sus ropas normales, al escuchar su voz el pequeño Iruka corrió a su lado dejando a un atropellado Iruka en el suelo.

"Es muy fuerte" se quejó Iruka mientras sobaba su cabeza con la mano.

"Lo es, y lo será aun más" Kakashi orgulloso le comentó a su pareja mientras cargaba a su cachorro.

"Estas bien?" le preguntó Kakashi inclinado cerca de donde se encontraba.

"Si, creo que necesito hacer más ejercicio" le contestó Iruka sentado en el suelo y sonriéndole a ambos.

Iruka no sabía si era un efecto óptico o algo de su mente, pero al ver el rostro de ambos, oso y humano, era como ver rostros iguales. Iruka rió por su pensamiento demasiado loco ya.

"Como te sientes, Iruka?" le dijo Kakashi olfateándolo un poco más de cerca, cosa que su pequeñín hizo imitándolo.

"Bien, creo" Iruka puso su mano en su hombro y le dio un ligero masaje "Como te sientes tu, no deberías estar fuera de la cama después de lo que sucedió ayer, que tal que algo malo te pasa o la herida se…."

Kakashi silenció a su sobre protector pareja con un beso, que los dejó sin aliento a ambos

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" el osezno se movió en los brazos de su padre y sacó su lengua para darle un beso a su padre, pero al no alcanzar hizo un sonido de berrinche y se movió más hasta que su padre lo bajó y le dejó acercarse.

"Kakashi, creo que debemos educar bien a este niño" dijo Iruka mientras era bañado en saliva de oso.

"Crees?" le dijo Kakashi mientras siguió el ejemplo de su pequeño lamiendo la oreja y el cuello del maestro de escuela. Iruka se dio cuenta en ese momento que tenía a dos osos que educar.

Kakashi encontró la herida en el hombro de Iruka, con su lengua la recorrió lentamente, haciendo que Iruka gimiera porque realmente se sentía muy bien.

"No deberías hacer eso con nuestro pequeño aquí" le dijo Iruka, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando las atenciones y guiando la cabeza de Kakashi con su mano, justo en el lugar donde se sentía mejor. Cosa que Kakashi no objetó al darle todo un gran baño a Iruka.

Kakashi e Iruka salieron esa mañana a caminar en el festival, era un día antes del cierre de este, así que había mucho movimiento en las calles. El pequeño Iruka se había quedando correteando con las monjas en los amplios patios y pasillos del convento.

"Este año no vas a participar en el desfile?" le dijo Iruka viéndolo de reojo y observando el cuerpo del Hartza.

Kakashi se sonrojó de repente al verse rodeado de personas y sentir el aroma de pasión emanando de Iruka, tragó con dificultar antes de contestar al mismo tiempo que intentó encontrar un lugar para estar a solas.

"No, el año pasado fue algo inusual" le dijo localizando un granero entreabierto

"Kakashi, que tienes?" Iruka viendo a su pareja distraída pensó que algo de peligro estaba cerca.

"Iruka" dijo Kakashi con voz grave y cercana al oído del maestro de escuela.

Iruka sintió como un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la voz posesiva de su pareja, con la vista buscó un lugar a apropiado para ellos, sonrió levemente al ver el lugar perfecto, tomó a Kakashi de la muñeca y lo llevó tras él.

Kakashi se dejó llevar, olfateando mas del aroma de amores que estaba despidiendo su amado, no habían podido tener un momento a solas y realmente, el Hartza había estado dominando sus instintos, el mero pensamiento de tener a Iruka para sí, hizo que su parte noble comenzara a despertar.

No había duda, ellos eran muy diferentes, como iban a poder vivir juntos?, pensó por unos segundos Kakashi, al ver que estaban entrando a un pequeño hotel. El no podía vivir en la ciudad, tenía que estar en el bosque, vigilante y listo para defender. Vio un cuadró al pasar por un corredor, era de una cabaña que estaba en la pradera, sonrió pensando que tal vez era una opción, le preguntaría a Iruka después.

Kakashi estaba soñando despierto en tanto que Iruka se encargó de conseguir una habitación para ambos, la suerte estuvo de su lado ya que había solo una habitación disponible y estaba casi al final del lugar así que tendrían privacidad.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que había personas observándolo detenidamente, muchos turistas no podían evitar el admirar a la hermosura que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, Kakashi se comenzó a sentir un poco mal, pero los brazos de Iruka alrededor de su cintura lo volvieron a su pequeño mundo privado en el que solo existían ellos dos.

"Kakashi, vamos?" le dijo recargado en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

"Te extrañe mucho Iruka" respondió Kakashi volteando su cabeza un poco y respirando el aroma del maestro.

"Vamos" Iruka los condujo a ambos por los pasillos del hotel hasta subir por una escalera casi desierta, era el lugar perfecto para darse un beso, pero sabía si iniciaban en ese sitio no era probable que se detuvieran solo ahí.

Kakashi se dejó llevar por el maestro de escuela, sabiendo bien que Iruka tenía algo preparado para ellos, el aroma del maestro era cada vez más fuerte, era algo extraño como los humanos no podían percibirlo siendo tan obvio.

Iruka abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó pasar primero a Kakashi, quien entró observando el lugar y asegurándose que era seguro, se detuvo en seco cuando vio, adornando el piso, una piel que le era familiar, se inclinó y la tocó con cuidado, era la piel de un oso. Sintió nauseas y tragó para evitar que estas lo dominaran.

Iruka lo siguió y se quedó parado a su espalda mientras lo observó tocar la alfombra, para el maestro de escuela era solo una alfombra, no era más que eso.

Se acercó más a Kakashi y muy despacio comenzó a acariciar el cabello color plata del otro, eso hizo que el Hartza cerrara sus ojos y exhalara haciendo un sonido que Iruka disfrutó mucho. El maestro de escuela se colocó por detrás de Kakashi, volvió a acariciar el cabello de este a contrapelo haciendo que moviera su cabeza hacia delante haciendo nuevamente ese sonido, Iruka se inclinó y le dio un beso en la base de la nuca haciendo que Kakashi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la alfombra con manos y rodillas.

El maestro se movió sobre él, haciendo sentir al Harza su miembro listo en su entrada cubierta, Kakashi tembló al sentir al maestro tan cerca y tan lejos, se dejó caer para quedar boca arriba viendo al maestro quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarlo disfrutando cada instante de eso.

Ya no había la desesperación que sintieron cuando se encontraron en el bosque, ya no necesitaban asegurarse que el otro definitivamente era real, ahora era diferente, Iruka había prometido estar con él, ahora pertenecía a Iruka totalmente. Al sentir las manos del maestro retirando la ropa de su cuerpo, olvidó por completo su disgusto por el material de la alfombra que ahora estaba acariciando su piel.

Iruka se detuvo un momento para observarlo, escaneó cada centímetro de piel y no pudo encontrar ninguna marca de algún ataque, estaba muy agradecido con esas monjas por usar sus técnicas curativas para mantener el cuerpo del Hartza hermoso. El tono de piel de Kakashi contrastaba perfectamente con el color obscuro de la alfombra bajo el, hacia que casi brillara de lo blanca que era.

Kakashi observó al maestro de escuela, vio como sus ojos estaban devorando cada centímetro de él, y sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, aprovechó toda la atención del maestro y comenzó a mover su cuerpo de manera seductora, estiró sus brazos lentamente y arqueó sus espalda dando un suspiro, después de eso levantó su cadera enseñando su miembro orgullosamente erecto. Por último abrió sus piernas y las levantó para mostrarle al maestro su entrada que estaba destilando por él.

El maestro de escuela hizo un sonido en su garganta al observar al Harza hacer ese despliegue de sensualidad. Kakashi se quedó observando al maestro por unos segundos y al ver el rostro sonrojado con la boca abierta del maestro, supo que el cerebro de este se había derretido al verlo.

Sonrió pícaramente y se sentó justo enfrente del maestro, con uno de sus dedos acarició por debajo del miembro del maestro sacándolo de su estupor, el rubor de Iruka aumentó aún más cuando el Hartza repitió el movimiento, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la lenta caricia.

Kakashi siguió acariciando al maestro mientras este siguió tocando su cabello como le agradaba. Kakashi comenzó a remover la camisa del maestro de escuela con sus dientes, teniendo cuidado de no romper nada, ya que eran más afilados que los de un humano normal. Iruka sintió los dientes del Hartza en su piel solo pasando sobre ella, las caricias de este lo estaban poniendo más y más caliente, podía sentir todo su cuerpo pulsar, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

Kakashi se retiró de él y volvió a recostarse sobre la piel de oso sintiendo como acariciaba su sensible piel, se movió un poco para sentirla rosar su cuerpo, Iruka aprovechó esto para terminar de retirar la ropa de su cuerpo, quería sentir la piel de Kakashi sobre la suya.

Despacio el maestro comenzó a caminar como felino sobre el cuerpo del Hartza, que se quedó quieto bajo él, dejando al maestro dominarlo, el pecho de Iruka rozo el de Kakashi y ambos hicieron sonidos graves, pero cuando Iruka posó su cadera sobre la de este, el Harza no pudo evitar mover la suya al sentir el contacto, buscando más.

Iruka movió su cuerpo sobre el del Hartza haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran y acariciaran íntimamente, Kakashi estaba moviéndose abajo con sus ojos cerrados y haciendo deliciosos sonidos jadeantes. El maestro de escuela recargó su cuerpo sobre el de Kakashi y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, rozando sus labios y haciendo que sus lenguas bailaran, buscó con su mano la entrada lubricada del otro y comenzó a jugar con ella, entrando uno de sus dedos, dejándolo ahí por un momento y después moviéndolo lentamente, era una deliciosa tortura para el Hartza quien quería más.

En un movimiento fluido y muy rápido, el maestro de escuela se encontró con su espalda en la alfombra y Kakashi sobre el lamiendo su cuello con desesperación.

"Iruka, por favor" le dijo Kakashi con una voz necesitada y desesperada.

El maestro acarició el rostro de Kakashi haciéndolo moverse para velo al rostro.

"Kakashi móntame" le dijo el maestro con toda honestidad.

El Hartza se levantó y con ayuda del maestro, tomó la mejor posición para dejar entrar al maestro de escuela en él. Iruka entró lentamente en ese pasaje, Kakashi cerró sus ojos y estiró todo su cuerpo al sentirlo completamente dentro.

Iruka acarició el miembro de Kakashi con la palma de su mano, haciendo movimientos circulares y haciéndolo moverse. Kakashi inició un ritmo lento pero firme haciendo que el maestro le diera placer tanto como estaba sintiendo.

Las manos de Iruka lo acariciaron y le hicieron perder el control del paso que había querido mantener por un poco más de tiempo, deseaba que ese momento durara lo más posible, pero ya no era posible volver atrás.

Iruka levantó sus caderas para entrar con más fuerza en Kakashi, haciéndolos a ambos llegar al borde. El cuerpo de Kakashi se puso rígido y su esencia llenó las manos del maestro de escuela mientras su cadera se movía espasmódicamente, haciendo que el maestro de escuela llegara a su clímax.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en su sitio, respirando agitadamente, Iruka abrió sus ojos y observó al sexy Kakashi sentado sobre él. Era una imagen que nunca iba a poder cansarse de ver.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos después de sentir la caricia de los dedos de Iruka sobre la piel de uno de sus muslos. Volvió su cabeza hacia Iruka y le sonrió, se inclinó sobre este y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se quedó recargado sobre él mientras Iruka le abrazó.

"Yo te extrañe mucho, casi me vuelvo loco sin ti" dijo Iruka murmurando, era algo que más que para Kakashi era para sí mismo.

Kakashi se movió del maestro al escuchar eso, observó la sonrisa serena de Iruka y le dio un beso en la nariz, se levantó totalmente de él haciendo que el miembro de Iruka saliera y la esencia de este comenzara a destilar de él. Extendió su mano para el maestro, pero este sacudió su cabeza negativamente. El Hartza no entendió eso, así que esperó por las instrucciones del maestro.

"Kakashi pon tus manos sobre la cama y abre tus piernas" le dijo Iruka sonrojado por su propia franqueza. Kakashi sonrió picadamente y le volvió la espalda al maestro haciendo lo que este le había dicho.

Iruka se acomodó sentado en la alfombra de forma que la entrada de Kakashi quedaba a su nivel, con su lengua comenzó a lamer tentativamente probando su esencia en ese lugar. No era algo tan malo, pero no era solo Kakashi así que con uno de sus dedos comenzó a limpiar el área, haciendo a Kakashi hacer un sonido más grave disfrutando de las atenciones del maestro, sus dedos eran muy talentosos y estaban dándole atención a su punto especial, todo este estimulo lo estaba volviendo a poner listo para lo que Iruka quisiera hacer con él.

Iruka tomó su camisa y con ella siguió limpiando hasta quedar satisfecho de que solo el aroma y sabor era el de Kakashi. Siguió lamiendo el lugar y jugando con él con uno de sus dedos, con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarse. Kakashi estaba moviéndose hacia Iruka para sentir más, cuando este se detuvo.

"Kakashi recuéstate en la cama" le dijo acariciando una de sus piernas con su mejilla

"Pero quédate en la orilla" añadió teniendo una idea.

Kakashi hizo lo que Iruka le pidió dejando sus piernas colgando en la orilla de la cama, el maestro de escuela se puso de pie en medio de sus piernas, levantando una comenzó a besar su muslo interior haciendo que el Hartza tomara una bocanada de aire.

"Iruka" dijo Kakashi jadeando, su mano tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarse, el maestro de escuela hizo un sonido en su garganta al ver lo que su pareja estaba haciendo.

"Te amo Kakashi" le dijo suspirando, había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a este momento, ya no se sentía agobiado y pesado, ahora estaba ligero y lleno de vida nuevamente.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos, observó el rostro de Iruka y sin pensarlo más abrió sus piernas para su amado, Iruka tomó las piernas de Kakashi y las movió hacia su pecho, con un movimiento fluido volvió a entrar en Kakashi, se movió dentro de este con seguridad, las manos del Hartza se posaron alrededor de su cuello, Iruka podía escuchar los sonidos de este en su oído indicándole que lo que hacía, era algo que se sentía muy bien.

Iruka los llevó a ambos al final con movimientos lentos pero firmes, acariciando cada parte de Kakashi que lo hacía sentir bien, no dejó nunca de tocarlo y de murmurar que lo amaba.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos y se dejó amar, no podía decir palabra porque Iruka estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, había olvidado lo bueno que era el maestro en la cama y como podía hacerlo perder la conciencia con un movimiento de caderas.

El maestro de escuela acomodó a Kakashi bajo las sabanas después de limpiarlo, le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó dormir, él se ocupó de lavar su camisa y dejarla colgada en el baño.

Al volver al lado de la cama, suspiró, sonrió y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que ese ser dormido era su destino.

Kakashi durmió después de haber tenido un maravilloso tiempo de intimidad con Iruka, el maestro de escuela se había superado a sí mismo. En sus sueños le preguntó a su madre si ya era el tiempo de descanso para él y ella le dijo que así era, ella se encargaría de proteger toda la región el día siguiente.

Kakashi la abrazó con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella le sonrió también sabiendo que su pequeño había encontrado a su pareja. Ese pequeño valiente merecía ser feliz después de tanto servicio que les había dado a todos, los mejores tiempos de paz habían venido con ese Hartza, solo podía imaginar cómo serían los tiempos de su sucesor, el pequeño Iruka.

"Lo amo madre" le dijo Kakashi acurrucado entre sus fuertes y delicados brazos.

"Lo sé" le respondió ella mientras lo arrulló con una canción de cuna que acostumbraba cantarle cuando era pequeño. La luna rió un poco recordándolo de pequeñín, esa bola de pelusa era muy inquieta y no se dejaba mimar tanto como ella quería.

Iruka despertó al sentir una luz brillante en la habitación, al abrir sus ojos vio a un ser hermoso, una mujer con vestidos blancos que parecían tener vida propia, una corona en su cabeza y cabellos blancos como toda ella, sus ojos eran de color gris, se veía gentil, con un gesto amable esperando a que el despertara completamente.

Al recobrar mas la conciencia Iruka se sentó rápidamente y tocó a Kakashi quien estaba recostado junto a él, pero este no despertó ni hizo ningún sonido.

"Tú eres aquel que es la pareja de mi hijo mas obediente" declaró la mujer sin mover su boca sin emitir sonido.

Iruka intentó hablar pero no pudo hacerlo, se dio cuenta que la creatura había hablado con él en alguna forma desconocida para él.

"La tristeza entró a esta familia por Sukumo, pero la alegría volvió gracias a ti" la mujer sonrió y sus ojos se enternecieron.

"Quien eres?" pensó Iruka intentando comunicarse con ese ser.

"La pareja de Sukumo murió y el también, siempre el Hartza había vivido junto a su pareja por mucho tiempo, pero ellos rompieron el ciclo" continuó la luna sin haber escuchado el pensamiento de Iruka.

"Tu vivirás con él y con el pequeño por mucho tiempo" le dijo sonriendo

"Por mucho tiempo" sintió Iruka miedo y alegría

"Así es, por mucho tiempo" la mujer le respondió

"Me escuchas!" Iruka sintió temor dentro de él al saber que se estaba comunicando con ella.

"Solo a tu alma, cuando hablas con sinceridad desde tu corazón" le dijo la mujer

Iruka tembló un poco ante la presencia de ese ser que le acababa de decir cosas que el ignoraba del Hartza, solo podía ser alguien, la luna. La revelación hizo que observara mas a ese ser, su rostro era muy parecido a Kakashi, pero más femenino, incluso sus ojos eran del mismo color. Su pequeño se vería como ella cuando fuera mayor?

"Tal vez, pero sé que tendrá tus ojos" le dijo mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el convento.

"Cuídalos bien, necesitan amor para ser aun más fuertes de lo que ya son" la luna se acercó a él y le besó en la frente, Iruka parpadeó y el cuarto estaba oscuro, él se encontraba recostado en la cama abrazando a Kakashi.

Había sido un sueño, movió su mano y tocó su frente donde la luna lo había besado, al retirarla pudo ver algo que brillaba en ella, se quedó atónito observando el extraño brillo, la luna había estado ahí.

Iruka acercó más hacia si a Kakashi, lo abrazó sintiendo aun más amor por él, su madre le había dicho que debía cuidarlo bien y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Kakashi hizo un sonido como su pequeño y se acurrucó más en Iruka.

El maestro despertó al escuchar una puerta abrirse, volteó y vio a Kakashi cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño, este lo vio despierto y se quedó parado sonriendo.

"Siento por despertarte" le dijo rascando su cabeza.

"Vas a tomar un baño, deja que te acompañe" Iruka salió de la cama y caminó hacia la belleza que estaba esperándolo a la puerta del baño.

Iruka procuró mantener sus manos para si mientras Kakashi sin darse cuenta le hacia la sangre hervir, en la forma que tocaba su cuerpo para lavarlo, y eso sin hablar de los deliciosos sonidos que hacia abajo el agua caliente.

_continua_...


End file.
